Another Crystal Tokyo
by OnceUponanAnime
Summary: 6 months following the defeat of Chaos, Serena and Darien decided to call it quits; shattering their future Crystal Tokyo. In an attempt to find a way to another Crystal Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts head to Battle City to try and find the man Serena truly loved during the Silver Millennium. But with dark forces at work in the tournament, will they find this second Crystal Tokyo?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Another Crystal Tokyo

**A/N: Hiya readers! I have a brand new story for you to read.**

**I've been thinking about doing a Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover for a while now, and this is an idea I've been having for a while now.**

**Two things before the story begins:**

**First, Sailor Moon-wise, this story officially starts at the end of the Stars season then skips ahead to Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Battle City.**

**And second, for things in the two Animes to line up, I'll be messing with the timelines a little. Just to the point where Duelist Kingdom and Battle City are about 5 or 6 months apart and to where the Silver Millennium existed during ancient Egypt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**With all that out of the way, please read on.**

* * *

**Prologue: It begins**

**5000 years ago**

_Oceanic blue eyes gazed up at the Earth with longing. The owner, a girl of about 16 with long golden blond hair tied into two buns, sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony. She had fallen in love with a king from the blue world; a man who went by the name of Atem._

_The pair originally met about three years earlier when Atem's father—Pharaoh Aknamkanon—visited the Moon Kingdom to forge an alliance with her mother. While his father was speaking with the Moon Queen, Prince Atem had been left to wander the gardens under the watchful eye of the Queen's Maurian advisors. It was there that he quite literally ran into Princess Serena, who at the time was trying to escape her tutor, the Sailor Scout and Princess of Mercury. After apologizing to the young prince and explaining why she was running, he helped her climb into a tree to avoid Sailor Mercury and had even lied when the scout had asked if he had seen her._

_Having escaped her teacher, Serena had climbed down and thanked the young prince for his help. In response, the prince had chuckled and commented that he often wanted to do the very same thing when it was time for his lessons. After properly introducing themselves, the pair had opted to stroll through the gardens together. By the time the two monarchs had finished their discussion and located their children, they found that the prince and princess had become friends. When asked if she and Atem could see each other again, the two monarchs were quite pleased as they had been discussing arranging for their children to marry once they were of age._

_Over the course of the next year and a half, the two constantly met on both the Moon and in Egypt as they got to know one another. They didn't know when exactly, but sometime during that year and a half the two teens had started falling in love with one another. To say that their parents were thrilled would have been an understatement as it made the union even more likely to be accepted by the teens._

_About a two years and five months after they met, the two heirs finally confessed their feelings for one another in the exact same spot that they had met. When word had gotten to their parents, the monarchs were over the moon and had informed their children about the discussion they had had the day they had met. Unsurprisingly, the duo had been a little annoyed that they had planned it behind their backs but were thrilled that their parents approved of their union. That night, the Moon Kingdom celebrated with the grandest party that the universe had ever seen—though the engagement had yet to be made official._

_Five months after the celebration Pharaoh Aknamkanon fell ill and died. As soon as the news reached the Moon, the princess raced down to Earth to comfort her friend—the Moon Queen only minutes behind her. When the funeral took place days later, the Moon royalty and the planetary scouts were in attendance to say farewell to the beloved pharaoh. As the only heir to the Egyptian throne, Atem was crowned Pharaoh a week later._

_It had been three months since Atem's coronation and she hadn't seen him since. While she knew that he loved her, she still felt lonely. That feeling of loneliness was only amplified as she found her beloved away from her on this the night of her birthday ball. With only a few hours left until the end of the festivities, she felt a little worried that he would not show._

_"How did I know I'd find you here?"_

_Turning to face the speaker, the princess found herself face to face with the prince of Elysion, Prince Darien. The Terran Prince was officially both hers and Atem's best friend. Ever since Atem had been crowned Pharaoh, he had asked their friend to watch over the princess in case anyone tried to use her to get to him. Being the ever faithful friend, Prince Darien had accepted Atem's request and visited the Moon Kingdom frequently to help protect the princess._

_Princess Serena rolled her eyes at the question. "Because this place has the most beautiful view of the Earth?" she asked._

_The prince gave her a dry look at the response. He nodded his head at the blue world, "You're thinking about Atem again, aren't you?"_

_Princess Serena nodded. "I was hoping he would come for my birthday ball, but so far he has yet to arrive."_

_Sighing, Prince Darien placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's still time for him to show," he reminded her. "But right now you've got a ballroom full of guests wondering where the birthday girl is—it's rude to keep them wondering."_

_Begrudgingly the princess nodded in agreement. It was her birthday and the ballroom was filled with guests that had shown up to celebrate the occasion yet here she was moping. Looking up at the Earth once more, she asked, "How long do you think we have until Venus comes and drags me back to the ball?"_

_Prince Darien chuckled at the question. "I left the ballroom about 10 minutes ago at the request of your cousin," he replied. "Considering that I haven't returned yet, I wouldn't be surprised if she was on her way here right now."_

_Fearing that her friend was right, Princess Serena reluctantly tore her gaze away from the world and nodded. "Then I think it'd be best if we left before she catches us here."_

_Smiling, Prince Darien bowed to the birthday girl and extended his arm. "Then may I have the honor of escorting the birthday girl back to the party."_

_Princess Serena giggled at the motion and curtsied in response. "You may," she conceded._

_Accepting the prince's arm, the two friends walked down the halls of the marble palace toward the ballroom. After a few short minutes, the duo descended into the marble and stained glass, grand ballroom. At the base of the entry stairwell stood an arch with a banner hanging from it to welcome the guests. For the occasion, the ballroom had been draped in elegant tapestries of silver and gold with crescent moons sewn into them. In the center of the room stood a table overflowing with gifts for the princess. In the corner of the room, a full orchestra played while the guests danced around the central table._

_Once through the arch, Prince Darien turned to the princess and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" Getting a nod and giggle in return, the raven haired prince led the princess onto the floor where they melted into the dancing masses._

_At the edge of the room, a quartet of girls dressed in the garb of the Sailor Scouts stood watching as their princess danced with the prince of Elysion. To say that the girls were thrilled to see their princess smile would have been an understatement as they had been worried by her melancholy behavior these past few months. They knew how in love she was with the Egyptian Pharaoh and that it was hard for her to go so long without seeing him. Thankfully, they knew that her behavior was going to a 180 when she unwrapped her gift from her prince._

_After a few minutes, the orchestra ceased their playing and the dancing crowd stopped to applaud. During the applause, Queen Serenity descended into the room and nodded to the four Sailors. Nodding to the monarch, the four Sailor Soldiers walked toward the crowd._

_"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for our princess to open her presents!" Sailor Mars announced._

_"So let's give a round of applause for the birthday girl, Princess Serena!" Sailors Jupiter declared. saying the princess' name with the other inner scouts._

_At the announcement, the room broke out in applause. Blushing, Princes Serenity smiled and waved to her guests as she approached the central table, but not before Prince Darien kissed her hand. Reaching the table, Princess Serena turned to her guests and bowed respectfully. "Thank you all so very much for attending and for your presents," she stated. "I honestly don't know which one to open first."_

_"I have a suggestion," Sailor Venus said, moving through the crowd. Reaching her cousin, she extended a scroll of papyrus bound by a gold ribbon. "Why not open your prince's present first?"_

_Unable to contain her excitement, the princess snatched the scroll out of her cousin's hand; earning chuckles from the guests. Tearing off the ribbon, she quickly opened the scroll to read the letter from her prince._

_**My Dearest Serena,**_

_**Happy belated birthday my love. I apologize for my absence these last few months, they have been insufferable without you. I wish I could have stepped away from the palace if only for a few minutes so that I could visit, but things have been a bit hectic since my father passed and I am still adjusting to my position as Pharaoh. Thankfully, things are starting to settle down and I should be able to sneak away at least once a week. Effectively beginning next week, we shall be able to spend time together again.**_

_**But before we do, I'd like to give you your birthday gift. Your present is long overdue and I believe that it is high time we made our relationship official. So please, turn around.**_

_Reaching the end, the princess swallowed and turned around; gasping at the sight before her. Kneeling on the ground before her was her beloved in all his glory, dressed in a long white tunic with a long violet cape and golden bands on his calves and wrists. Nestled in his black, crimson, and golden hair was a gold crown that looked like the wings of a bird with an eye dead in the center. With eyes filled with love, the Pharaoh smiled at the princess._

_"Princess Serena," Atem began, his crimson gaze locked with her blue gaze. "You are my very best friend and the only woman I shall ever love." Out of nowhere, he produced a gold ring bearing a beautiful piece of lapis lazuli. "Will you do me the honor of becoming the next Queen of Egypt?"_

_Serena was silent for a few moments as she processed the question. After a few moments, her eyes filled with unshed tears and she pounced on him with a screech of, "YES!" sending the both of the sprawling on the ground._

_Chuckling at his fiancée's reaction, the Pharaoh helped her up before he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Instantly, the ballroom was filled with a thunderous applause at the engagement. As soon as the two broke apart, they found themselves surrounded by their friends as they congratulated them on their engagement._

_It was in that moment that Atem realized something was wrong: the four Outer Sailor Soldiers were among their friends. While it could have meant nothing, the four warriors never left their posts—especially Sailor Pluto—unless ordered to by the Moon Queen. The presence of the four scouts could only mean one thing: something dangerous was beginning transpire._

* * *

**Present Day**

A boy with black, blond, and violet spiky hair and amethyst eyes nervously watched the news with his grandfather and his best friends. Though not ones to be able to sit through the news patiently, the teen and his friends made an exception on this day. The day itself had started off lovely, but it only lasted a few hours when ominous dark clouds had flooded the sky and blocked out the sunlight. The day only got worse and streaks of red lightning began tearing through the sky and people started collapsing with glowing diamond-like objects popping out of them before vanishing. It was then that the people of the world were ordered to stay indoors for their own safety.

Of course that didn't stop the news from broadcasting that the origin had been located—how they managed to stay hidden and unaffected by the events as to broadcast the events, was beyond them. They had been surprised when they turned on the news to find that the origin was the Juban District of Japan, but even more surprised with what was going on. Within the district, a Sailor Moon was fighting to save the planet with a trio of Sailor Scouts who had been identified as the Sailor Starlights.

Originally they had thought that Sailors Uranus and Neptune were to blame for the current state of the world, but that idea had been quickly doused when a scout calling herself Sailor Galaxia had killed them—so it seemed—for betraying her in favor of Sailor Moon. It was during the battle with Sailor Galaxia that the buildings had been destroyed. For a brief moment, they had thought it was all over when Sailor Moon was down and she was covered in ribbons of pink light, but she had managed to get back up when a small Sailor Scout seemed to transfer her energy to the world's most famous scout and transformed into a sword. Sailor Moon had accepted the sword and sported a white dress that made her look like a princess as well as sprouted wings.

Now they waited, anxiously to see how the battle would play out. So far Sailor Moon was reluctant to fight Sailor Galaxia—whose appearance had changed so that her golden armor and pink skin turned black and grey, making her look like a demon from hell complete with wings. When Sailor Moon finally got a hit in, it was unintentional and short-lived as Galaxia had shattered the sword with her own. The sword transformed back into the small girl for a moment before she vanished, leaving Sailor Moon to fight alone.

They hardly had time to worry when it seemed that the two were discussing something that the cameras were unable to pick up on. When Sailor Moon finished talking, the ribbons from earlier reappeared for a moment before vanishing to leave the soldier of love and justice naked—something that they would have looked away from if the world weren't about to end and it didn't look like it was going to be important for some reason. Spreading her wings, the sailor soldier flew at Galaxia with a flower-like crystal glowing on her chest. Galaxia retaliated by unleashing a dark energy stream that stopped Sailor Moon for a little while before the crystal released a large amount of light to dispel the darkness and caused millions of those diamond objects to appear all around her and Galaxia.

In response to the light show, the inverted pyramid that hung from the tri-haired teen's neck began to glow as well. As the light from the crystal was so bright, it took a little bit before it was noticed.

It was a teen with shaggy golden blond hair and honey colored eyes that noticed the glow. "Hey Yugi, what's goin' on with yer Millennium Puzzle?" he asked with a Brooklyn accent.

At his friend's question, Yugi's gaze shifted to his puzzle and widened in alarm when the puzzle began to shake in addition to the glow. "I don't know, but I think Sailor Moon's crystal is causing this!" he screeched.

His friends started falling over one another as they moved to turn off the TV. Before they could even reach the TV, the glow and the shaking from the puzzle intensified. Scared of what was going on, Yugi removed his puzzle and threw it across the room. The puzzle had barely soared two feet from its owner when it stopped midair and just floated there.

The TV all but forgotten, all eyes were on the Millennium Puzzle as the shaking became more pronounced. After a moment, the puzzle ceased its glowing and shaking, and the group to let out a sigh of relief. Their relief was short-lived when the Egyptian eye on the puzzle began to glow a moment later, and the puzzle was engulfed in a pillar of golden light. From within the pillar, the group could make out a human-like figure forming inside of it. The group had no idea how long the event lasted, but eventually the glow faded away. The glow gone, the group could clearly see the figure and shocked who it was.

Standing with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck was a 16 year old boy who looked almost identical to Yugi, but his spiky hair was tipped with crimson rather than violet, his hair featuring golden bangs and streaks while his eyes were crimson and he stood a few inches taller than Yugi. The teen looked a bit disoriented as he looked around the room. After a moment or two, the teen's gaze fell on the five peering over the couch. As soon as his eyes found Yugi, they widened in shock before they looked over his body.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi gasped.

Gripping the rope holding the puzzle around his neck, Yami fixed his gaze on Yugi. "Yugi, how do I have my own body?"

Yugi looked surprised by the question. "You mean you do that yourself?" he asked.

Yami shook his head. "If I had, I wouldn't have asked," he commented.

Yugi shrugged in response. "Then I have no idea," he replied. "But I think Sailor Moon had something to do it."

At the mention of the warrior, all eyes flickered back toward the TV where they found the battle to be over and Sailor Moon the victor. While the invisible TV reporter babbled on about the victory, the camera showed Sailor Moon crying into the chest of a man who looked like a prince while the eight other Sailor Scouts floated around them with smiles on their face.

As he watched the girl cry, Yami felt a surge of anger rush through along with a sense of betrayal. Registering the emotions, Yami found them being quickly replaced with confusion. Why would he feel angry and betrayed by the scene when he had no idea who those people were? Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel as though he knew them somehow. Yami was pulled out of his reverie a few moments later when the man drew his cape around the soldier and the group of ten vanished into thin air.

"Looks like the Earth owes Sailor Moon another thank you," a brunette with his hair shaped like a fin said.

The brunette girl beside him nodded. "Ra knows we'd all be dead by now if she and the Sailor Scouts weren't around."

"Who were they?" Yami asked.

Hearing his voice, the group remembered the teen's mysterious appearance. Unfortunately for them, the only person who could explain how the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle gained his own body, was someone who was thousands of miles away from them. Even if they were able to travel to the Juban District, they would have no idea who to go to. Reluctantly, the group decided not to question how it happened and to just go with it.

Standing, the girl walked toward Yami. "That was the soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon," she replied.

"And her allies, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn," the blonde added.

"And the guy, Joey?" Yami asked.

Joey shrugged. "Not sure," he replied.

"Maybe it was Tuxedo Mask," the girl commented. "He's been absent from the news for a few months and maybe that was his new outfit."

"But why would he not wear a mask, Téa?" the fin headed teen countered.

Téa shrugged. "Maybe it got destroyed, Tristan."

"Where are they from?" Yami asked interrupting the conversation.

Knowing where he was going with the question, Yugi offered the former spirit a sympathetic smile. "We live in America and they live in Japan," he replied. "You'd have to take a long plane ride across the ocean just to be within the same country as them. Add the fact that no one knows who they truly are and your chances of finding them are slim to none."

That last comment annoyed Yami. He had hoped to meet the superheroes in hopes of understanding why he felt the way he did when he first saw them. From what Yugi said, the heroine also had something to do with how he got his own body. The only person who could help him understand things was the one person not even Seto Kaiba could unmask.

Seeing Yami's angry look, the group could assume he wanted answers from the Sailor Scouts. Téa sighed. "I'm guessing from that look, that you wanted to speak with them?"

Yami nodded. "If what Yugi said is correct then this Sailor Moon may be the only person who knows how I now have my own body," he ground out.

Joey placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe after my sister's operation I can use what's left of the prize money from Duelist Kingdom to score us a ticket there," he offered.

Yami and the others looked surprised by the offer. "Seriously?" he asked.

Joey grinned in response. "Sure," he said. "The only reason I have the money is because of you and Yugi, so it's the least I can do." He blushed and added, "Plus I'd kinda like to try and meet the Sailor Scouts." That last part earned laughs from the whole room.

Yugi turned to his grandfather and gestured toward Yami. "Can Yami stay with us?" he asked.

The old man shrugged in response. "I don't see why not," he said. "He's lived here for the past few years, only now he'll sleep in the guest room rather than the Millennium Puzzle."

Grinning at the news, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and tugged him toward the hall. "C'mon Yami, let's go get you settled in!"

Yami was surprised by Yugi's strength as he found himself unable to break free. Relenting, he turned to smile at Solomon. "Thank you grandpa!" he yelled.

Chuckling at his grandson's response, Solomon pulled a credit card out of his overalls and handed it to Téa. "Yami's gonna need some clothes if he's gonna live here," he said. "Just don't go crazy, okay?"

Nodding, Téa followed her two friends with Joey and Tristan right behind her.

* * *

**A/N: What did ya'll think of the first chapter of my new story?**

**The flashback was simply there to establish the relationships between Serena and Darien and between Serena and Atem during the Silver Millennium.**

****Sorry if the characters seemed a little OOC in this chapter; I'm still pretty new to writing fanfiction.****

**I have to say that this chapter was kinda hard to write, simply because I had to recap what happened in the battle with Galaxia. It is also 100% true—if you didn't already know—that Serena was naked when she the battle with Galaxia ended (If you don't believe me, then look it up on youtube). So please don't accuse me of trying to make it pornographic in any way.**

**Also, I know that Galaxia took the Star Seeds of all the innocent when she obtained the Princess Kakyuu's Star Seed but as this is AU, just assume that she didn't steal them all.**

**Since I gave Yami his own body before Battle City began, you can expect it to go a slightly different way.**

**The next chapter will fast forward a few months, and it will also feature the Sailor Scouts.**

**Until then, I implore you to leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Now?

Another Crystal Tokyo

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Another Crystal Tokyo. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**But before you read, please note that I hated how Diamond, Sapphire, and Emerald were killed off during Sailor Moon R, you can expect for them to be alive in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: It's called FAN-fiction for a reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Now?**

_6 months later_

"Serena, are you up yet?" Ikuko Tsukino yelled.

Hearing her mother's call, said blonde opened her eyes blearily. Rather than climb out of bed immediately, the girl opted to simply lay there and enjoy the warmth of her bed. A few minutes of lying there saw her falling back asleep. When her bedroom door slammed open moments later, Serena awoke and fell out of her bed with an 'oomph!'

Looking up, the blonde winced as she noticed the annoyed expression on her mother's face. "I'm up, I'm up!" she said, jumping to her feet.

Ikuko sighed. "Well hurry up and get dressed or we'll all be late to the Scout meeting," she said, turning to leave.

Hollering her response, Serena set about to get ready. Had this been six months ago when her secret identity as Sailor Moon had still been a secret, she would have been nervous to hear those words come out of her mother's mouth. The fact that her mother now knew proved that a lot of good had come out of Galaxia's defeat.

When nearly all the Sailor Scouts had died and were revived, the scouts had felt very guilty about the way things had been left. As soon as they had warped away from the ruined city, the Sailor Scouts had all agreed that they could no longer keep their families in the dark about their superhero identities. Their decision had stemmed from the fear that if anything should ever happen to them while fighting evil—like when they all died during the battle with Galaxia—that their parents would know what happened to them rather than assume they just disappeared.

At first, Serena's family had laughed when she first told them her secret, but transforming in front of them had quickly shut them up. Using their silence, the blonde had immediately began apologizing to them for keeping it a secret for so long. Her apologizing had been cut short when her parents had thrown their arms around her and told her how proud they were of all that she had done. Sammy had joined in on the hug and gushed on how cool his sister was.

After their hug, Serena had explained why she was telling them her secret—causing her mother to tear up. She had then started to explain how she had become Sailor Moon and how she had met the other Sailor Scouts with help from Luna. Her family had been surprised that the cat could talk, but quickly adjusted as it explained why she acted so human at times rather than like a cat. The last thing that Serena had decided to tell them was about her past life in the Moon Kingdom and her future as Neo-Queen Serenity.

The notion of Serena being a Queen had caused her family to laugh—as she had such trouble in school. Unaffected by their laughter, Serena turned to Luna and asked if she could show them what she meant. Agreeing to the request, Luna hopped up onto the coffee table and used the Luna Mind-Meld to show them what she meant. Though the process took seconds to complete, her family had gaped at the blonde for several minutes as they processed what they had seen. Luna had taken the time to explain to Serena that she had had to restore their memories of Rini in order to tell them everything.

At the mention of the pink girl, the three had snapped out of their trance and started to ask questions about everything they had learned. The Q&amp;A had lasted a good two hours before her family was brought up to date on everything that Serena had gone through. Before Serena had retreated to her bedroom to crash, her parents made her promise that they would be allowed to tag along to any scout meetings so they knew what was going on with the Sailor Scouts. Serena had agreed to the request—something she later learned, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina also agreed to with their parents/guardians.

Though there had been several scout meetings within the last six months, none were more important than the one today. Ever since Galaxia's defeat, Serena and Darien found themselves drifting apart for some reason. For the first month, their relationship seemed stronger than ever, but after three months they found themselves drifting apart. The two had worked to fix their relationship for the next three months, but nothing seemed to work. It wasn't until a week ago that the two had officially broken up—though they remained friends.

Today's meeting was about what they were going to do now. With their future king and queen no longer together, Crystal Tokyo and the new Silver Millennium probably wouldn't be happening. They needed to come up with a plan of action before the next threat arose—if one arose at all. This meeting would also be the first one in which the Outer Sailor Scouts would be attending since the Starlights left with their princess. With Sailor Pluto's help, they were hoping that they could find some way to make the new Silver Millennium occur.

Dressing in a pink blouse with a knee-length white skirt, Serena quickly put her hair up in its regular pigtailed buns before grabbing her purse and rushing out of the room. Once downstairs, she found her father, mother and her brother waiting by the door. Looking around for Luna, she was surprised to find the feline absent.

"Luna's gone on ahead," her father said upon seeing his daughter's surprised expression.

Nodding, Serena quickly put on her flats. "Then let's head out," she said with a big smile.

After a quick 10 minute walk, the family found themselves walking up the steps of the Hino Shrine. Walking around the shrine to Raye's room, the family found that they were the last to arrive. Most the people in attendance were very familiar to Serena's family as they had been at previous meetings, though a group of seven were unfamiliar to them. It was those very seven that surprised Serena.

Sitting near Amy and Lita's mothers were the Four Sisters, Catzi, Prizma, Avery and Bertie as well as the Sapphire, Diamond, and Emerald. Shortly after the debacle with the Doom Phantom, the Sailor Scouts had found both Diamond and Sapphire in critical condition where the Dark Crystal had once been. It had taken the two brothers several weeks to recover, but once they had they swore that they were done with their evil ways so that they could live normal lives. A year following that disaster, the girls had had the privilege of attending Sapphire and Prizma's wedding.

In Emerald's case, they had found her wandering the streets the week after the defeat of Galaxia. Like the brothers, she had decided to forgo her evil ways in favor of living normally. As they had been reluctant to believe the woman, they turned her over to the care of the Four Sisters and Diamond and Sapphire, so someone could keep an eye on her. Over the last few months, Emerald proved that she could be nice, normal person and managed to start her own fashion line which proved to be very successful. Now that the woman was dating Diamond, they had never seen her happier.

Though they still had lunch and went shopping with them every now and then, the seven hadn't been at the meetings in a while. If they were here, it could only mean that the scouts needed their opinion on the matter.

Noticing Serena's questioning gaze as she and her family approached, Emerald pointed at Luna and Artemis. "The cats insisted we be here," she told her. "And considering what this meeting is about, I think we oughta be here."

"Serena, who are they?" Sammy asked.

Mina was the one to answer. "These are our good friends, Catzi, Avery, Bertie, Prizma, Diamond, Sapphire and Emerald," she told them.

"Hello," the group greeted.

In response, Serena's family nodded in their direction.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin the meeting," Luna said.

"Wait," Serena interjected, noticing that Sailor Pluto's absence, "Trista isn't here."

"She's looking into something at the moment," Michelle said. "But she'll be along later."

"What's she looking up?"

"We assume she's trying to find another way for the new Silver Millennium to happen," Artemis answered.

"There has to be another way for Crystal Tokyo to happen," Sapphire said, confusing the others.

"What makes you say that?" Amara asked.

Sapphire gestured toward himself and his family. "We're still here," he replied.

Sapphire's response surprised the inner scouts and their feline guardians. If Crystal Tokyo truly was not going to happen, all things related to it would have vanished. If Sapphire, his brother, Emerald and the sisters remained, there must be an alternative route to Crystal Tokyo. With that in mind, they just needed to figure out how to make it happen.

"And that means what exactly?" Michelle asked.

"They were our enemies once," Raye told her. "And they came from the time of Crystal Tokyo."

"If they're still here—and if we still remember them and Crystal Tokyo—there's gotta be another way to make Crystal Tokyo happen," Lita said.

"And there is."

Turning toward the voice, they found Sailor Pluto walking toward them. In a flash of light, Sailor Pluto reverted back to being Trista.

Stopping a few feet away from them, Trista held up two fingers. "After observing the passage of time, I found that there are two routes that lead to Crystal Tokyo," she told them. "One of the routes is all but closed up while the other is now wide open."

Both Darien and Serena looked surprised by the news. "You mean there's still a possibility that we'll rule Crystal Tokyo?" Darien asked.

Trista nodded. "The chances of that happening are very slim, but it is still possible," she said. "But the other is much more plausible."

"How do we reach that path?" Amy asked.

Rather than answer, Trista gestured between Serena and Darien. "Did you know that the Crystal Tokyo that Rini showed you was the most less likely to come to pass?" she asked, surprising everyone.

"It was?" squawked the group.

"It was, and I must confess that I too was surprised," Trista said. "The only reason that path exists is because of our memories of the Moon Kingdom."

"What does that mean?" Luna asked, confused.

Trista's expression turned grim. "I don't know how it happened, but our memories of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium have been altered." Trista ignored the shocked gasps from the group and continued, "When I looked through the time stream, my memories were restored and I learned some shocking information."

"And what is that?" Serena asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Darien was not the prince you loved," Trista said, causing the others to gasp. Her expression turned thoughtful as she rethought what she said. "Actually, that's not entirely true. You did love Darien, but as a friend rather than a lover."

"But what about all the intimate gestures we remember?" Darien asked.

"You were the one who initiated them—though they never went beyond a kiss on the hand despite what your memories said," she replied. "But Serena loved you as a friend while you were in love with her—hence why Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom in the first place."

"If Serena didn't love Darien, then who did she love?" Luna asked.

Serena nodded in agreement. "Yeah, who did I love?"

"Your fiancée was the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, whom you met when he was still the prince," Trista replied.

Serena was surprised and confused by that news. Though she was terrible at school, she knew enough about history to know that the Silver Millennium ended long after Ancient Egypt. Could their memories of when the Silver Millennium ended have been altered as well?

As if voicing her confusion, Amy said, "I thought the Silver Millennium existed a thousand years ago," her tone laced with confusion. "But if what you say is true, then it would have happened 5000 years ago."

"More proof that our memories have been altered," Trista pressed. "Though I don't know how they were altered in the first place."

"We can worry about that later," Amara input before anyone could comment, though disturbed by the revelation. "Right now we have to find this man, and a name would be a wonderful start."

"From what I was able to recall, his name was Atem and though history has forgotten his name, it says that he saved the world."

"And do you know where we can find him?" Artemis inquired, tipping his head to the side.

Much to their dismay, Trista shook her head. "I do not know where he lives nor do i know exactly what he looks like—my memories of him are still fuzzy for some reason—but I do know that the road to finding him begins in Domino City of America."

"We have to move to America?" Kenji demanded. "All for this Crystal Tokyo?"

Trista shook her head again. "I never said you had to move there, but it begins there," she clarified. "Specifically with the Battle City tournament."

The inner scouts grinned at the news. Three months before Galaxia's defeat, they had discovered the game of Duel Monsters when Serena discovered a line of Sailor Scout themed cards. Initially they had been a bit freaked out by the cards as they consisted of things only they knew of, but once they got past that, they quickly grew to love the game. Over the last few months, they had gotten pretty good and had entered various Duel Monsters tournaments across Japan—using the Sailor Teleport to travel to them. Two days earlier, they had each gotten a mysterious letter in the mail inviting them to Domino for a tournament hosted by an unknown sponsor—it wasn't until the next day that they learned that it was hosted by Kaiba Corp. and was to be called Battle City. Of course, living in Japan, the girls couldn't just leave the country to compete in a card game even with the Sailor Teleport because of the time difference and had been extremely bummed out.

This news made them extremely happy. Despite the fact that they would be fighting for their future, they could compete in the largest tournament since the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Though they knew that their chances of actually winning were slim considering that all the big name competitors would be in it, they could still have fun and even win a few cards.

"Are you serious Trista?" Luna asked in disbelief. "A card game is the way toward Crystal Tokyo?"

"I am very serious," the Guardian of Time replied.

"What does this mean exactly?" Amy's mother asked. "If we allow our children to leave for Domino, how long will they be gone?"

"The girls are on break until next Saturday, correct?" Trista asked. The heads of six sets of parents nodded in response. "As the tournament ends next week, the girls will return home next Sunday."

"What about Hotaru?" Dr. Tomoe asked from where he sat with his daughter in his lap. "Does she need to go with you?"

"It would be a good idea," Trista commented. "I was only allowed a small glimpse of the path we must take, but I managed to see that there is something dark at work within the tournament."

"A new enemy?" Serena asked, worried.

Trista shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, I was only allowed a small glimpse of the future before the vision ended."

"I thought you were forbidden to do so," Michelle input.

"It's not that I was forbidden to, but rather I was unable to. When I am able to look, it's because I am meant to do something. Like how I was present for the battle against Galaxia. In this case, I'm supposed to put you on the right track to the other Crystal Tokyo."

"What about me?" Darien asked. "Was I in your vision?"

Trista nodded. "Though you are no longer bound to Crystal Tokyo, you will find your future in the tournament."

"So then all the scouts and Darien are going," Lita's mother said. "Meaning there's going to be 4 adults to watch 6 girls: Trista, Amara, Michelle and Darien."

"Make that six," Artemis meowed. "You're forgetting Luna and I are going."

"But you're both cats," Raye's grandfather replied.

In response, both Luna and Artemis rolled their eyes. In a flash of light, the two felines transformed into a white haired man and a woman with long black hair; surprising the old man, Lita and Amy's mothers and Dr. Tomoe.

The week following Galaxia's defeat, the two felines had discovered that they could take on human form whenever they pleased. Though the two had been extremely surprised by the revelation, none had been more surprised by Serena and Mina who had promptly fainted when they changed in front of them. When the two girls had finally regained consciousness, they had had a million questions that the two felines had no answers to. It wasn't until Trista had arrived and explained how the planet Mau had been restored that the two felines pieced together that its destruction had impaired their ability to change between feline and human. Ever since then, they had taken full advantage of their new ability.

Luna tossed a lock of her hair over her shoulder. "You forget that we can change forms," she said.

"With this neat little trick, we're perfectly capable of watching the girls," Artemis commented.

"And what about money?" Dr. Tomoe asked, quickly recovering from his shock before the others. "Do we all chip in for airfare and hotels?"

Serena smiled and pulled a bank card out of her purse. "Nope, because thanks to Trista, I have full access to the funds from the Moon Kingdom."

Trista held her hand out. "If you'll hand me the card, I'll make all the arrangements."

As Serena handed the card over, Emerald stated, "There's a flight to Domino that leaves this afternoon at 5."

"How do you know that?" Michelle asked.

"Emerald has business in one of the towns surrounding Domino," Diamond explained. "Sapphire, Prizma, Catzi, Avery, Bertie and I are accompanying her to model some of her clothes to help sell them."

"Then I'd better make the arrangements quickly," Trista commented, pulling out her cellphone. "If worst comes to worst, Darien, Luna, and Artemis may have to travel by plane while we teleport there." She paused as she was about to dial and looked at the parents. "I feel I should first ask if this arrangement is acceptable."

Though they knew that was the logical and proper thing to do, the girls really wished Trista hadn't asked that. The only possible reason that they wouldn't go to Domino City would be if their parents didn't approve. Even then, the girls would probably sneak away and teleport there if it meant they could complete their mission; consequences be damned.

"Will you keep us updated on the status of your mission?" Amy's mother asked.

"Nightly," Trista replied.

"Make sure that they go to bed at a decent hour?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"Promise," Luna stated.

"Ensure they are properly fed?" Mina's mother questioned.

"Of course," Darien assured her.

"Keep them out of trouble and keep them safe?" Ikuko asked, voicing the most important question.

The six chaperones shared a looked at that question. "We make no promises for keeping them out of trouble," Amara started. "Especially if a new enemy lurks in the city."

"But we'll do everything in our power to keep them safe," Michelle finished for her partner.

"We swear in the name of the Moon to take care of them," Artemis swore.

"That's the best answer you can get when dealing with the Sailor Scouts," Avery said, speaking from experience.

Though still reluctant, the girls' parents agreed. At the news, the girls broke out into cheers.

"We're going to Domino!" Serena exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"And you'd best start getting your things together now," Trista commented. "If the flight Emerald is talking about still has seats, you have less 4 hours to get ready."

"Where do you want us to meet you?" Mina asked.

"The airport will do fine," Trista commented. "And be there no later than 3."

Murmuring in agreement with the plans, the meeting ended to allow the girls to pack.

Unbeknownst to the girls, a figure watched from the shadows of a nearby tree. Having heard the entire meeting, the figure now knew the Sailor Scouts' plans. Before Battle City ended, she would have her vengeance against the Moon Kingdom. With a dark chuckle, the figure melted into the shadows and left the temple before anyone found her.

* * *

**A/N: And there is the second chapter of the story.**

**The figure in the shadows will be one of the threats the Scouts have to deal with in Battle City—the other being Marik. You won't officially learn her identity for a few more chapters, but know that she is a character of my own creation.**

**The next chapter will see Serena reuniting with Yami. And shall be out soon.**

**Until then, let me know what you thought in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Together Again, Sort of

Another Crystal Tokyo

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon and/or Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Together Again…Sort of.**

_A 13 year old tri-haired teen walked through the gardens of the Moon Kingdom alone. He and his father had travelled to the Moon in hopes of forging an alliance with Queen Serenity and had been left under the care of her two feline advisors while she spoke with his father. While the palace back in Egypt had beautiful gardens, they paled in comparison to the ones on the Moon. With the climate being much cooler than the scorching heat of the desert, plants grew much easier and in greater numbers than back home. The only other garden he could imagine rivaling the beauty of the one he was in now was the garden of his friend Prince Darien._

_During his comparisons, the teen hadn't noticed someone running toward him until they collided. Opening his mouth to berate the other, he found himself gawking instead._

_Sprawled out on the ground beside him was a beautiful girl of about 13 with blond hair styled much like Queen Serenity's and beautiful deep blue eyes. A vision dressed in a beautiful white gown, he thought the girl to be a goddess. Turning her head to face him, the prince could see an upturned gold crescent moon on her brow. Looking at her, he couldn't help but feel as though he'd seen or heard about her from someone._

_Realizing what she had done, the girl leapt to her feet and helped him up. "I'm sorry!" she apologized, her voice like music. "I was trying to avoid my tutor and wasn't looking where I was going."_

_As if to back up the girl's claims, a voice hollered nearby, "Princess! You still have lessons you need to attend!"_

_Realizing who the girl was, the prince decided he wanted to help her. Quickly looking around, he found that they were underneath a large cherry blossom tree. Deciding it would do, he pointed up at the branches before kneeling and cupping his hands. "Quickly, into the tree if you wanna escape your tutor!"_

_Nodding, the princess stepped on his cupped hands and was hoisted into the tree. Once in the safety of the branches, the prince motioned for her to stay quiet before lounging against the bark. No sooner than his back touched the trunk did a blue haired woman dressed in the garb of the Queen's Sailor Soldiers walk around the tree and into sight._

_Noticing the prince, the woman bowed. "Sorry to disturb you your highness," she apologized, "But by chance have you seen a girl in white run by here?"_

_The prince gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, I haven't," he lied._

_The woman let out a sigh of annoyance but bowed once more. "Thank you your highness," she said. Without another word, she turned and left._

_Getting back up, the prince peeked around the tree and watched the scout until he could see her no more. Smiling, he looked up at the princess. "You can come down now," he said, "Your tutor's gone."_

_The princess blushed as she looked down at him. "Um, I don't think I can climb down in this dress without tearing it," she said with a nervous giggle._

_Chuckling, the prince held out his arms. "Jump down, I promise I'll catch you."_

_Swallowing nervously, the princess nodded hesitantly. Closing her eyes, she leapt out of the tree. As he promised, the prince caught her. Opening her eyes, she found herself gazing into his crimson eyes. The prince held her gaze for a moment before remembering where she was. Flushing in embarrassment, the prince set the equally flushed girl on her feet._

_Giggling nervously, the princess bowed. "Thank you for your help."_

_The prince bowed in return. "No problem," he assured her. "I only wish I had someone help me escape my tutor back home."_

_For a moment, the princess looked surprised by the admission before she let out a peal of laughter. Finding the sound to be contagious, the prince found himself laughing along with her._

_After a few moments, the prince cleared his throat and bowed. "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Prince Atem of Egypt."_

_His companion looked surprised. "Oh! You're one of the visitors my mother was expecting," she said without thinking. As soon as she registered what she said, she flushed with embarrassment once more and curtsied. "Sorry. I'm Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."_

_Atem smiled in response. "Don't worry about it," he assured her. "But I must complement you on your gorgeous gardens."_

_Serena smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. Many of the plants come from Earth and were planted here after I saw the gardens of Elysion."_

_"You've been to Elysion?" Atem asked, surprised._

_Serena nodded. "Oh yes. My best friend is Prince Darien of Elysion and sometimes I visit him when no one's watching."_

_Looking over the girl once more, Atem realized why she looked familiar. "You're the friend Darien told me about," he commented._

_Serena smiled. "Only nice things I hope," she replied._

_Atem nodded. He had only heard nice things about the Moon Princess from his friend, due to the fact that the Prince of Elysion was in love with her. Though if he recalled correctly, the Moon Princess saw Prince Darien as an older brother rather than someone to marry. He wondered how his friend would react if he tried his hand at courting the Moon Princess. He was broken out of his pondering by the princess waving a hand in front of his face._

_"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked._

_Serena smiled at him. "I asked if you wanted to walk through the gardens with me," she repeated._

_Atem nodded and extended his arm. "I'd love to," he confessed._

_Giggling at the gesture, Serena wrapped her pale arm around his tanned arm and proceeded to show him around the gardens._

* * *

The annoying blare of an alarm roused Yami from his sleep. Groaning, the teen reached out and slammed his hand down on the sleep button to shut it up. Rubbing his face, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Under the steady stream of water, he found the remnants of sleep washed away and replaced with the feeling that something was going to happen that day. Pushing the feeling away, he found his mind wandering back to his dream.

Ever since he got his body six months ago, he had been haunted by dreams that left him feeling empty inside when he awoke. The dream was always the same, a tanner version of him would be walking through a garden until he was knocked to the ground by a girl with long blond hair pulled into odangos. He would help the girl escape someone who looked strangely like the Sailor Mercury that Yugi and his friends had spoken about, and then the two would walk through the garden together. Despite the fact that he had been having the dream for months, he could never remember what the blonde's face looked like.

Thinking of the girl, Yami's eyes snapped wide open. Though the dream had been the same, he could actually remember everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, the crescent mark on her forehead; he could even remember her voice and laugh. In that instant, the hollow feeling he had been thinking of was replaced with one of contentment—and longing for a reason unknown to him.

Needing to share the news, Yami cut his shower short and was dried and dressed within a minute. Racing to his bedroom, Yami grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and hung it around his neck before dashing back out. Entering the kitchen moments later, he found his 'brother' Yugi and his 'grandfather' Solomon making breakfast.

Once the initial shock of Yami having his own body wore off, he and his friends were met with the question of how they were going to explain him to the public. It was with great reluctance that the group had turned to Maximillian Pegasus for the answer, as he was the only other person they knew who knew about magic. To their surprise, Pegasus had forged documents to prove Yami's legal existence—naming him Yami Moto as well as the King of Games since he had been the one to actually defeat him in a duel. When asked as to why he was helping them, Pegasus replied that if the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was able to gain his own body through magic then there may yet be a way for his Cecilia to gain one as well. Though they had been skeptical about that, the group of friends had opted to keep their opinions to themselves and accept Pegasus's help.

Hearing him enter, Yugi turned and smiled at Yami; his happy expression turning to worry when he noticed the crazed look in his eyes. "Y-Yami? Are you okay?"

"I remember the girl," Yami replied.

Yugi and Solomon both gasped at the news. They had known about Yami's dreams for months now and had even looked for ways to try and stop them. After innumerous failed attempts, Yami had told them to stop and that he would just deal with them. The fact that he could finally remember the girl thrilled the two.

Yugi beamed at his friend. "That's great!" he exclaimed.

Solomon nodded in agreement; a huge smile on his face. "That is excellent news," he agreed, setting a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table. "Why don't you tell us all about her over some breakfast?"

Agreeing, Yami began to tell his family about his dream

Half an hour later saw Yugi and Yami walking through town with their friends Joey, Tristan, and Téa. As soon as their friends heard the news about Yami's dream, the three had congratulated their friend. The dreams were no secret to their friends and they had helped research ways to stave them off. The news that their friend could finally remember the portion of the dream that had troubled him so much was welcome news.

As the group approached one of the stores registering people for Battle City, they took notice of a group of seven people waiting out by the door of the store. Looking at the group, Yami couldn't help but feel that he knew them from somewhere. In the blink of an eye, he found the group changing into four of the Sailor Scouts, two felines, and the man he had seen on TV with the scouts several months earlier. Rubbing his eyes at the vision, he found the vision gone.

"Um, excuse me," Téa said, walking up to the group. "Is this a line to register for Battle City?"

A dark green haired woman with red eyes shook her head. "No it isn't," she replied with a small smile. "We're merely waiting for our friends to finish registering."

"Thanks," Téa said.

"Yeah, thanks," Yugi agreed.

Getting nods in return, Téa reached out to open the door only to have the black haired man beat her to it. "Allow me," the man said with a smile.

Téa smiled at the man as she passed through the door. "Thanks."

Inside the store, the group was met by a group of five, 16 year old girls standing at the counter, who once again seemed familiar to Yami. All but one of the girls were holding a box filled with what Yami assumed to be the Duel Disk he'd need for the tournament.

"Name," the store clerk said to a girl with blond hair pulled into odangos.

"Serena Tsukino," the blonde replied, her voice giving her Yami's immediate attention.

"I see you've got four and a half stars," the clerk replied after punching in her name. "And you are in possession of the rare Light of Hope trap card."

Serena nodded. "Yup, that's me!" she said with a giggle.

Turning around, the clerk grabbed one of the three remaining Duel Disk boxes off the shelf. "Here you are miss, and good luck in the tournament."

"Thanks!"

Together, the five girls turned around to leave. Seeing the girls' faces, Yami found himself suddenly looking at a vision of five more Sailor Scouts. As the vision faded, he let out a gasp when he saw Serena's face. The girl looked exactly like the girl from his dream! Four squeals broke him out of his shock in time to see four of the five girls grinning like mad while the fifth—Serena—had a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at him.

"It's Yami Moto!" the other blonde of the group squealed. In the blink of an eye, Yami found the girl shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, "I'm Mina Aino."

Before Yami could reply, a tall brunette girl knocked Mina aside to take her place. "Hi! I'm Lita Kino and I'm such a big fan!"

Like before, Yami found another girl taking the place of the previous before he could reply—this time a girl with long black hair and purple eyes. "I'm Raye Hino and it's such an honor to meet you!"

"Girls!" a blue haired girl scolded. "You're being quite rude!" Turning to Yami, she smiled and bowed. "My name is Amy Mizuno, and I apologize for my friends' behavior."

Raye glared at the blunette. "Don't act like you're not as thrilled as we are to meet him!" she snapped. "I saw that magazine you were reading on the plane ride here and how you were ogling his picture!"

Yami blocked out the rest of the conversation as he walked up to the dreamy-eyed Serena. Once in front of her, he found himself to be only an inch taller than the girl. With a smile, he held his hand out, snapping the girl out of her trance. "Hello, I'm Yami Moto," he said.

Serena smiled in response, fully aware that her friends were staring at her with envy. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Serena Tsukino," she replied, reaching to shake his hand.

When their hands touched, Yami found himself jumping at the feeling of an electric shock—something he noticed Serena felt as well. Looking into Serena's eyes, he found himself momentarily getting lost in their depths before he looked her face over. He had been right, she was identical to the girl in his dreams. The only differences between the two girls was that this girl lacked the crescent moon on her forehead and that she was real. After a moment, Serena released his hand and let it fall to her side.

Swallowing, Yami said the first thing that popped into his head, "Would you may be like to do something later?"

Serena flushed scarlet at the question and nodded shyly. "I'd like to, but I'm afraid I might not be able to since I'm only in town for the tournament," she replied.

Yami tried not to let his disappointment from the news show and forced a smile. "Oh, really?" he asked. "Where are you from?"

"The Juban District of Japan."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. When he asked where she was from, he had expected her to be from one of the neighboring towns, not from another country. After a moment, the name of her home finally registered. If she was from Sailor Moon's hometown, maybe she knew something about her—and more importantly her crystal.

Joey beat him to the punch and asked, "You're seriously from the Juban District?"

Serena nodded. "Yes I am," she confirmed. "I've lived there my whole life."

"That's where we're all from," Raye added. She pointed at the doors. "Our friends out there are from there too.

"Have you guys ever met the Sailor Scouts?" Tristan asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yami thought he saw Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy share a look. Unfortunately, the look came and went before he could be sure. Though that left him with the question as to why they would even share a look at the question.

Lita shook her head. "Not officially," she replied. "Though they've saved each of us at least once."

Yami and his friends looked surprised by the news; Yami's wondering officially over at the admission. No one would want to admit that they had had to be rescued and would probably lie and say that they met them some other way.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Amy nodded. "Really." She held her hand out toward Yugi. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

After a moment of thought, Yugi nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Yugi Moto."

"Joey Wheeler," Joey chimed.

"Téa Gardner," Téa said with a smile.

"The name's Tristan Taylor."

"And you already know my name," Yami stated.

Raye opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by the aqua haired woman from outside, poking her head in. "Girls, if you wanna make it to lunch with Diamond, Emerald, Sapphire and the Four Sisters, we have to go now."

"Coming Michelle," the girls said.

"Sorry but we have to go," Lita commented. "But it was nice meeting you."

Serena nodded. "Hopefully we'll see you all during the tournament tomorrow."

Though disappointed by Serena having to go, Yami smiled at the idea of seeing her tomorrow. "Yeah," he said. He turned to wave to the girls as they left. "See you all tomorrow."

Once the girls were gone, Joey grinned teasingly and lightly elbowed Yami in the ribs. "So," he said, drawing out the 'o'. "You gotta thing for Serena?"

Yami flushed scarlet at the question. "Um…kinda?" he asked. Seeing his friends puzzled looks, he continued, "I think she's the girl I've been dreaming about for the past few months."

The response surprised his friends. Of all the things they expected their friend to answer with, that hadn't been one of them. What were the chances of someone dreaming of another person and then meeting them in real life? It sounded like something out of a fairytale or a romance novel.

"Everything about Serena is identical to the girl I've been dreaming of," Yami continued. "Her face, her hair, her laugh, hell even her name is the same!"

"Okay," Yugi said, a little freaked out. "That's just strange."

"Really?" Téa asked with stars in her eyes. "I think it's romantic! Yami has literally met the girl of his dreams!"

"Who's only in town for the Battle City tournament," Tristan commented.

"Which is what makes it romantic!" Téa said. "He has until the end of the tournament to win her heart!"

"The only problem is that he'll probably have to duel her at some point," Joey argued. "And she may not take losing to a guy trying to win her heart too well."

"Not to mention that she's from Japan," Yugi added. "She'd have to agree to a long distance relationship."

"Are you kids going to buy anything?" the store clerk asked, interrupting their conversation.

Remembering why they were there in the first place, Yami nodded at the clerk before looking back at his friends. "We'll finish this conversation later," he promised.

Getting murmurs in response, the teen headed over to the clerk to register for the tournament that would determine the future of man-kind.

* * *

**A/N: And there is chapter 3.**

**Originally I was gonna have Yami not recall the girl in his dream until a later chapter, but I changed it half way through writing the chapter. It gives Yami a reason to pursue Serena while Serena will receive her own in the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will see the scouts visiting the Domino Museum to see the tablet housed there where they will meet Ishizu and receive a premonition—as well as a new ally.**

**Until then, please let me know what you thought in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Familiar Yet Unfamilar Face

Another Crystal Tokyo

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh!, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A familiar yet, unfamiliar face**

Serena let out a sigh as she followed Amy, Trista, Michelle, Amara, Mina, Luna, Sapphire and Prizma toward the Domino City Museum. According to Sapphire, there was a tablet being housed in the museum that depicted a battle between a Pharaoh and a sorcerer. At first the scouts had found the tablet to be of little interest but that had changed when Sapphire explained further. According to him, the tablet was related to the Nameless Pharaoh that they were seeking. With that in mind, the scouts had split up so that half went to the exhibit while the other half went to scope out the city. Despite the fact that the tablet was related to her true love, Serena still found the idea of going to a museum boring and would much rather be out with Yami Moto.

When the group had left the store with their Duel Disks, Mina and Lita had gushed about how Yami had asked her out. Raye and Amy had joined in on the gushing once she told them about the spark she felt between them and how just looking at him had made her heart flutter. The four had then gone on to speculate that Yami was the one that they were searching for. Trista had interrupted their speculating by commenting that the spark they felt could have been nothing more that static electricity and how the fluttering in her heart could have been caused by her surprise at meeting Yami. Luna then added they would need legitimate proof before they ended their search before it even began.

Though two of her chaperones seemed unconvinced, Serena still believed that Yami was the one. When she first laid eyes on him, she felt something buried deep in her heart begin to stir. She had felt something similar when she met Darien—like something was drawing her to him. The only difference was that that draw was much stronger this time around.

Hearing the sigh, Prizma turned and smiled at her friend when she saw the down look on her face. "Don't look so down Serena," she commented. "If you wanna find your true love, we have to have a look at this tablet."

"I know that," Serena replied, "But something in my heart is telling me that Yami is the one."

"Are you sure it's your heart?" Sapphire asked. "Or could it be that you want it to be him?"

Serena was hurt by the accusation. How could Sapphire doubt her heart when it was her heart that told her to help him and his family? All the good that had happened so far had been because she had followed her heart. Did that not count for anything?

Seeing the hurt look, Sapphire gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if that came off as insensitive Serena, but I quite like living like a normal person and don't wanna give it up," he stated.

"Sapphire is right," Luna chimed. "If we don't do this the right way, we may very well lose some of the good friends we've made."

Thinking of her friends, Serena realized they were right. Before she started chasing after Yami, she had to have some proof that he was the one she was looking for. Though her heart was telling her Yami was the one, it had been fooled once before by the memories she had of the Silver Millennium and Darien. The only difference was that this time, she and her friends could lose people whom they had grown to love.

"I wish I could tell you if Yami is the one," Trista stated, getting Serena's attention. "But like I said yesterday, my memories of Atem are still fuzzy."

"If we're lucky, this tablet will shine some light on the identity of your pharaoh," Amara said.

"And if we're not?" Serena asked.

Her friends shared a look at the question, worrying her. "If we're not lucky...well, we'll cross that bridge if we're unfortunate enough to have to cross it," Trista replied.

Thankfully for Serena, their conversation was cut short as the group began ascending the stairs to the museum. Inside, Serena quickly paid for their admission and asked for directions to the Egyptian exhibit. Unfortunately for them, they learned that the exhibit was still being put together and wouldn't be open for a few more weeks. Before anyone could voice their disappointment over the news, Trista had commented that they could still see the rest of the museum and then ushered them deeper into the museum before the woman at the counter could comment.

"Why are we still here if we can't see the tablet?" Mina asked, voicing the group's confusion as Trista led them through the museum.

"Just because the exhibit isn't open, don't mean we can't see the tablet," Trista answered. "All we need to do is find where the tablet is currently held so we can get a quick peek at it."

"We're doing what?" Amy gasped, surprised.

"I think she said we're gonna sneak into the exhibit," Luna said, just as surprised.

"I did," Trista confirmed. "Now keep your eyes peeled for an area that will be cordoned off to the public; that'll most likely lead us to the tablet."

"You're serious!?" Michelle gasped.

"This has got to be illegal in some way!" Amara argued.

Trista rounded on them to fix them with a glare. "If we want Crystal Tokyo to happen—for Rini to be born—then we have to do everything we can to make it happen."

"Rini?" Serena asked, stunned. "The second Crystal Tokyo includes Rini?"

Trista nodded, confused by the surprised expressions of the group. "Yes," she confirmed. "Did I not mention that?"

All together, the group shook their heads. "No."

Trista let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, I thought I had," she apologized, embarrassed. "But yes, another version of Rini does exist in the alternate Crystal Tokyo."

The group shared a look at the new information; the same thought going through their heads. It would seem that the alternate Crystal Tokyos were closer to each other than they had thought. If they were successful in their quest, not only would they bring about the new Silver Millennium but they would also secure the existence of the princess they knew and loved.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled then," Sapphire said, the others nodding in agreement.

As if luck were on their side, barely a minute passed before Prizma located a staircase blocked off by velvet rope. "I think I found it," she said, pointing it out.

Once at the staircase, Trista motioned for the group to stay where they were before she hopped the barrier and disappeared down the staircase. After a few moments, the green haired woman returned with a big smile on her face. "The tablet is this is the way," she said.

The smile lifting their hopes, the group hopped the barrier and followed Trista down the stairs. The sight that greeted them at the base of the stairs, surprised them to no end. The rest of the exhibit seemed to disappear as they gazed at the tablet.

From the wall directly across from the staircase hung the tablet they sought. Engraved on the tablet was an image of Yami—or Yugi for all they knew—doing battle with another man. The thing that surprised them even more was the fact that the Yami—or Yugi—look-alike had the same inverted pyramid hanging from his neck that Yami had only an hour or so earlier. If the object around the Pharaoh's neck was any indication, Serena had been right when she said that Yami was the one she was searching for.

Needing confirmation, Trista turned to Sapphire. "Can you translate what the tablet says?"

Nodding, Sapphire approached the tablet. He took a few minutes to examine the symbols on the tablet before he stated, "The tablet is indeed about the Nameless Pharaoh. And it depicts a battle between him and a sorcerer to determine the fate of the planet." He took another minute to read the symbols and pointed at the inverted pyramid at the top of the tablet and around the pharaoh's neck. "It also goes on to mention the three Egyptian Gods and something called a Millennium Puzzle are the key to the Pharaoh's power but that's all I can make out."

"So the pyramid around his neck is this Millennium Puzzle?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Sapphire replied. "Meaning, whoever is in possession of it now is most likely the one we seek. That is if anyone even has it."

"Yami had something like that around his neck at the store," Serena told him.

Sapphire gave her a respectful bow. "Then you were right in your assumption and I am sorry I doubted you."

"We're sorry," Luna corrected.

Serena shook her head and approached the tablet. "No you were right to say that I couldn't just blindly follow my heart when people's fates hung in the balance," she countered. She reached out to touch the tablet, only to stop just before her fingers could brush it. "But now that we know who he is, we can work on securing our future."

"Which we can start on by formulating a plan of action," Amy commented.

"Which would be best formed out of this restricted area before we're discovered and possibly thrown in jail," Mina added.

"An excellent idea," Prizma agreed. "So let's get out of here."

Turning to leave, the group found the path to the stairwell blocked by a woman with long black hair, dressed in a long light tan dress that slightly bore her shoulders—her expression blank. Though they were surprised by the fact that someone had possibly heard their conversation, it was the necklace around the woman's neck that really surprised them. The necklace bore the exact same eye as the Millennium Puzzle.

Shaking off her surprise, Trista offered the woman a friendly smile despite the unnerving air the woman exuded. "We're terribly sorry, but got lost while searching for the exit," she lied.

The woman's eyes locked onto Trista as she stepped forward. "You did not get lost Trista Meioh," she stated, surprising the group. "It was fate that dictated your visit today just as it was fate that Yugi and Yami Moto visited a few days ago to view this tablet." Her gaze fell on Serena. "You seek a way to reunite the Moon Princess with her true love to bring about Crystal Tokyo."

The mention of their mission sent the group on high alert. Instinctively, the group assumed protective stances in front of their princess.

Amara glared at the woman, ready to transform at a moment's notice. "Who the hell are you?" she snarled.

The woman ignored the hostility and placed a hand on her necklace. "I am Ishizu and with the power of my Millennium Necklace, I have gazed 5000 years into your past as well as 1000 years into your future."

Trista looked affronted by the statement. "You lie," she spat. "I'm the Keeper of Time and not even I have the privilege of looking into the time stream when I please."

Ishizu was unaffected by the response. "It is no lie," she calmly replied. "I saw how the Moon Kingdom fell under the assault of Queen Beryl and have seen how your Princess Serena will be crowned Neo-Queen Serenity with Pharaoh Atem—whom you know as Yami."

Ishizu's statement floored the group. No one outside the Sailor Scout's circle knew why they were in Domino and they most certainly did not know how the Moon Kingdom fell. Not even their most formidable enemies knew how the Silver Millennium ended—minus Queen Beryl. That only left one answer: she truly had the power to see into the time stream.

Ishizu walked the perimeter of the room and continued, "The path you seek will not be an easy one, for two evils stand in the way—one that has ties to the Moon Kingdom's destruction and the other with ties to the pharaoh you seek; both wishing to settle a score by Battle City's end."

The comment about their enemy snapped the scouts out of their shock and gave Ishizu their full attention as their eyes followed her around the room. "Do you know who the enemy is?" Amara asked.

Ishizu nodded. "But it is not for me to say," she replied, disappointing the group.

"That's all you'll tell us about our enemy?" Amy asked.

Ishizu shook her head. "Before midnight tonight, you will encounter the latter evil I have described and you will meet a face that is both familiar yet unfamiliar to you," she told them. "She will be an invaluable ally in bringing about the future you seek."

Finished, Ishizu turned and left them alone.

After a moment, all eyes fell on Trista. "Can we trust her?" Mina asked.

Hesitantly, Trista nodded. "A lot of what she said coincides with what I saw," she answered. "The only difference is that she was allowed more leeway with what she saw."

"How is that possible?" Michelle asked, "You're the Guardian of Time."

Trista shrugged and started climbing the stairs; the others following close behind. "I don't know," she confessed. "But I'll worry about that later, right now we have to secure our future—and finding out who our ally in this is would be a wonderful way to start." She cast a glance at Amy. "Call the others and set up a meeting—we have much to discuss."

Nodding, Amy pulled out her communicator to call the others.

By the time sunset came along, the Sailor Scouts were on high alert. The joyous news that Yami was Pharaoh Atem had completely been eclipsed by Ishizu's dire warning. They had only been anticipating one enemy on their visit and the idea of having to deal with two greatly worried them.

Being good friends they were, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald and the Four Sisters announced that they would return to help the after their business was complete and would return to Tokyo with them at the end of the tournament. Their friends gone, the scouts had once again split up to scope out the city only in pairs this time around. Serena had been paired up with Mina, Darien and Trista, Lita with Raye, Amy with Hotaru, and Amara with Michelle while Luna and Artemis were at the hotel using Trista's laptop to connect to the Moon Kingdom's computer.

As she was supposed to make him remember the love that they once shared, Serena's group had gotten the part of town that contained Yami's home. The group had gone into Yami's game store to buy some souvenirs for Serena's friends Molly and Melvin, but to their disappointment, Yami wasn't home. Not wanting to seem like stalkers, the group hadn't pressed the old man running the store anymore on the matter and left shortly after buying a few cards.

As the day progressed, their anxiousness for the enemy and their ally to appear had steadily increased. Now that the sun was setting, they were about ready to transform at the slightest indication of being followed or watched. Not wanting to be outnumbered or overpowered by the enemy, the scouts were now moving to meet up outside the store they had registered at for Battle City.

En route to the store, Serena's group opted to take a shortcut through alleyways to reach the meeting place. Despite the fact that the alleys knocked their wariness up several levels, the group thought that the route to be the most likely to spawn their enemy. Unfortunately for them, they were now ready to unconsciously to attack anything that spooked them.

"Are we almost there yet?" Serena whispered, looking around as they walked.

"We should be almost out of here," Darien replied in the same hushed whisper. "But remember we need to stay quiet in case the enemy decides to sneak up on us."

Serena rolled her eyes at the comment. "Since when have our enemies ever tried to sneak up on us?" she asked. "They generally attack us on sight."

Before anyone could comment on her response, they jumped at the sound of trashcans being knocked over. Barely a moment passed before the scouts were rushing in search of the clattering trashcans. Though they knew that the source of the sound could be another stray animal—that had the case 5 times so far—something told them that it was the enemy. That something was only backed up when they heard a familiar Brooklyn-accented voice scream, "HELP!" Not needing any more confirmation, the girls and Darien transformed; Mina contacting the others as they went

After a minute, the group found themselves peering around a corner. In the alleyway, they found a group of people in black cloaks mugging Joey—for what sounded like a Duel Monsters card. It took a moment, but when they finally registered what was happening, it was a bit of a disappointment. They had been expecting their new enemy, not a mugging. Despite their disappointment, they wouldn't be able to live with themselves if they just watched as the mugging occurred.

Kissing her palm, Sailor Venus leapt into the mouth of the alley. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she yelled, launching her heart-shaped attack.

Despite hearing the exclamation, the muggers were unable to avoid the attack and found themselves flying backward. While the muggers scrambled to their feet, Joey turned to see who his saviors were; his eyes widening when he registered who it was.

"Who are you?" one of the muggers spat.

"Attacking an innocent soul for a playing card, what are you 5?" Sailor Moon stated rather than answer. "We may be from another country, but we're not about to stand by and watch as someone is robbed! I stand for love and I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"And I'm Sailor Pluto!"

Together the three Sailor Soldiers struck Sailor Moon's trademark pose. "In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"I, Tuxedo Mask will not stand aside and watch such a heinous act take place especially when it is over something so childish!" Tuxedo Mask announced. "You shall pay for your crime."

Unsurprisingly, the muggers looked surprised to find who they were dealing with. "B-b-but you're supposed to be in Japan!" one of them sputtered.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, annoyed. "We can't leave the country for a vacation after all the stuff we've been through?"

In response, the muggers pulled guns out of their cloaks. Before either side could react further, a familiar ball like object fell out of the sky above the muggers and exploded into a smokescreen that left the muggers—and poor Joey—coughing violently. Though the scouts barely got a look at the object before it exploded, they could swear that it looked an awful like Luna-P. But that couldn't be, since Luna-P was in the 30th century with Rini.

Their wondering was put to rest a moment later when the pink haired Mini-Moon dropped out of the sky to land in halfway between them and the muggers. The smoke clearing, Luna-P floated over to her mistress a minute later. "Only cowards attack unarmed people!" she declared, earning glares from the muggers. "I'm Sailor Mini-Moon, and in the name of the future Moon, I shall punish you!"

"You brat!" a mugger spat, pointing his gun at the little girl.

Thankfully, the scouts heard the battle cries of their friends before the mugger could use his gun.

"Uranus World Shaking!" one yelled at the same time another yelled, "Mars Flame Sniper!" and another "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

The three attacks whirling past the group of 4, they hit their marks and sent the muggers flying back to the other end of the alley. Using the opening, the scouts rushed over to Joey and Mini-Moon's side. When the muggers finally got to their feet, they found themselves dealing with the entire Sailor Scout team. Clearly outnumbered and overpowered, the muggers turned tail and fled.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were about to give chase, but were stopped by Sailor Moon. "Leave them," she commented. "We got their victim away before they could do anything."

"You're wrong," Joey commented, gaining their full attention. "They managed to take my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"We're so sorry!" Venus exclaimed, bowing in regret. "We promise we'll get it back for you!"

Sighing, Joey shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he assured her. "I'll get it back from the Rare Hunters tomorrow during the tournament."

The scouts looked unconvinced. "You sure?" Sailor Mars asked.

Joey nodded, giving the girls a smile. "Yeah I'm sure," he replied. "You guys arrived just in time to save me from possibly losing my life—and that's much more important than a card."

"Glad we were able to help then," Sailor Jupiter said with a small smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you guys here?" Joey asked.

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Sailor Neptune. "Shouldn't you be getting home before your parents start worrying?"

Joey's eyes widened at the question. "Shit!" he cursed. "I'm late for Serenity's operation!" Before the girls could comment on the response, the blonde ran off with a cry of, "Thanks again!" and was gone.

Sailor Venus let out a sigh. "Even disheveled, he's still a hunk," she said dreamily.

Had this been any other night, the other scouts probably would have commented on the girl's statement. But this wasn't any other night and they may have just met their new enemy. Though it was still likely that they could be wrong, the Rare Hunters apparently were going to be in Battle City and unless they met anyone else that night, their new enemy were card thieves. Pushing the thoughts away, the scouts turned on their heels to gaze at Mini-Moon.

Noticing their stares, the pink haired girl smiled. "Hi guys!" she chirped.

Sailor Moon smiled back at her future daughter. "Heya Mini-Moon, whatcha doing back here in the past?"

"You can call her by her real name," Luna commented, approaching from one end of the alley and Artemis from the other. "Joey is long gone."

"As are the Rare Hunters," Artemis added.

"Well Serena, mom and dad sent me back in time to help you guys out," Mini-Moon replied, changing back into Rini.

Following her example, the others changed back to their civilian forms. "Why would they do that?" Lita asked.

"Better question, how would they even know where we were and what we were trying to accomplish?" Amy countered.

"I have a feeling I might know," Trista stated, gaining the attention of the others. Her gaze fell on the pink haired girl before her, taking notice of how her hair was slightly darker than it had been the last time they saw her and how her eyes were a softer shade of red. "Rini, who are your parents?"

Rini looked surprised by the question. "You guys know who they are," she replied. "They're Serena and Atem."

The scouts couldn't help but gasp at the mention of the pharaoh they were seeking while Trista nodded in approval.

"It would seem Ishizu's prediction came true," Trista stated. "Our new ally is Rini, but not the one we know; a familiar, yet unfamiliar face."

Rini looked confused by the comment. "What does that mean?" she asked. "I was here to fight against the Negamoon, the Heart Snatchers, the Dead Moon Circus, and Queen Nehelenia."

Hotaru shook her head. "No you weren't Rini," she said. "Another you was."

"Another me?" the pink haired girl squawked, looking at her friend like she was crazy. "Did you hit your head or something? Cause you're not making any sense."

Trista shook her head and knelt before the girl. "What Hotaru says is true," she told her. "Though you may have met us before, it must have been in an alternate timeline."

"Alternate timeline?"

"Yes, an alternate timeline," Trista confirmed. "The Rini that we've met was the daughter of Serena and Darien."

Surprised, Rini turned to the two for confirmation; getting nods in returns. "Then why did my mom and dad send me back here to help in Battle City? That's where they got together again."

"Because Serena and I are no longer together," Darien answered. "And we're working to secure our future in the Crystal Tokyo that you come from."

Serena nodded in agreement. "Our future selves must know that you're a key player in how we got together," she told her. "Now we just need to figure out what your part is."

"If you'll help us that is," Luna added.

Almost immediately, Rini nodded. "I will," she replied, earning smiles from the group.

"First thing's first, we need to make sure Yami is safe—or Atem depending on what you want to call him," Amara said. "We have two enemies to deal with and if anything happens to him, Crystal Tokyo won't happen."

"We know where he lives," Amy stated. "So we can schedule patrols to keep an eye on the place in case one of our enemies decides to attack."

"But there's still a possibility that he could be attacked when we're not watching," Michelle input. "And if one of our enemies had a hand in the Moon Kingdom's destruction, then the best idea would be to have someone guard his home at all times."

"But five of us are in Battle City," Raye countered. "Plus Hotaru is too young to watch it alone and Luna and Artemis don't have the fighting experience we have; leaving only you, Amara, Trista and Darien fit to watch."

"And even then you need your sleep," Mina added.

Amara let out a frustrated sigh. "Then what do you propose we do?"

After a moment of thought, Serena turned her gaze on Rini. "Hey Rini, can Luna-P still do that hypnotic umbrella thing?"

Rini nodded slowly, not following her. "Yeah, why?"

Knowing what Serena was thinking of, Luna let out a horrified gasp. "Are you actually thinking about hypnotizing Yami and his family so that Rini can live with them?" she asked.

All eyes fell on their future queen as she nodded. "You got any better ideas?" Serena countered. "This way Rini can call us if someone attacks."

"Serena's idea actually isn't half bad," Trista admitted, surprising both herself and the other scouts. "Though it's a little unorthodox, it provides us with an alternative to wearing ourselves ragged while guarding his house."

"And it does give us a way to prevent the whole city from knowing the Sailor Scouts are in town," Michelle added.

"But what if Yami finds out what's going on?" Amy countered, remaining the voice of reason.

"We just have to be careful," Rini suggested. "I'll use my umbrella to instill the idea every night if I have to."

"It might be best if we hit his friends as well," Lita added. "We can't have them breaking the spell before Serena gets Yami to fall for her."

"Though we'll need to hit Joey with it tomorrow," Mina said. "From what he said, it sounds like he'll be at the hospital all night."

"Then if we all agree, we have our solution," Trista stated.

The group nodded. As underhanded as their idea was, it was the best way to secure Yami's safety. They just had to pray that he would understand when Battle City was over. And that he didn't figure it out before then.

"It's 7:45 right now, so we'd best get Rini over there now before the shop closes," Raye said.

"Correction," Amara interjected. "Luna and I will escort Rini there, the rest of you should head back to the hotel and get some dinner; tomorrow's a big day."

"Amara's right," Darien input before the girls could argue. "You have to be up bright and early for Battle City tomorrow. If the other enemy decides to make itself known tomorrow, you have to be ready."

Reluctantly, the girls consented to the arrangement. After agreeing that Rini would lure Yami to meet with them the following morning, the group went their separate ways.

From the rooftops, a woman watched the group split up. Like with the meeting at the Hino Temple, she had managed to overhear the entire conversation. The only difference between this time and the last time was that she managed to learn a few of her enemies' weaknesses from their latest conversation.

With a dark chuckle, the woman smirked. "Enjoy this last night of peace Sailor Scouts," she sneered. "For tomorrow I put my plan into action."

Casting one last glance at the ground, the woman turned and vanished into thin air.

* * *

**A/N: As they're searching for another way to make Crystal Tokyo happen, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write in Rini.**

**Considering that the new Rini comes from an alternate future than the one seen in **_**Sailor Moon**_**, it gives me an excuse if she comes off a little OOC. It also gives me the chance to make Rini seem a little less of a brat (did anyone else think she seemed a bit bratty or was it just me?).**

**The next chapter will see Yami meeting Yugi's 'cousin' Rini as well as Yami and his friends learning that the Sailor Scouts are in time. Coincidentally, it will also see Battle City starting.**

**Until then, please let me know what you thought in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle City

Another Crystal Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! a long time ago; it didn't come true.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Battle City**

With a tired sigh, Yami trekked into the game shop. Shortly after Serena left the game shop where they registered for Battle City, he had decided to search all the possible places she could be having lunch at just pretend that he ran into them by chance. Unfortunately for him, he had searched all day with no sign of the blonde. Despite the fact that he couldn't find her, he managed to spot each and every one of her friends at some point during his search. While he could have asked them if they knew where she was, he couldn't without it looking like he was stalking her.

As of an hour ago, he had given up his search and decided to head home. He had hoped that he'd run into her on his way home, but he hadn't been lucky. The only people he'd seen on his way home were the sandy haired blonde and black haired woman from Serena's group. The two had wished him a good night before they had gone on their way. Part of him wanted to follow them and see if they led him to Serena, but the other—saner, non-stalkery—half of him decided not to.

After taking a minute to close up the shop, Yami headed upstairs to heat up leftovers for dinner—something he wasn't looking forward to. Halfway up the stairs, he heard Yugi and grandpa laughing with someone whose laugh was younger and clearly female. They hadn't been expecting company, so the presence of an extra person had him confused. Deciding to investigate, he set out in search of the laughter. Finding the laughter coming from the kitchen, he was surprised by what he found.

Sitting—in his chair he noted—with his family was a girl of about 8 with light pink hair pulled into pointed odangos. Floating beside the girl was a ball-like object that looked like the head of a cat with a single antenna extending from it. The three were currently slumped over the table laughing uncontrollably.

"Um, hello?" Yami asked, trying to get their attention.

Yugi held up one finger in response as he tried to reign in his laughter. After a few moments, he managed to stop though his face was still red from laughing so hard. "Hi Yami," he greeted, his voice a little breathy. "We have a visitor: our cousin Rini."

Yami gasped when the girl turned to smile at him. Minus the red eyes, Rini's face looked very much like Serena's. He immediately began to worry about whether or not the blonde he was smitten with was related to Yugi. If the blonde was, he wouldn't be able date her like he wanted since the law recognized him as Yugi's brother.

Not sensing his shock, Rini hopped off the chair and walked over to him. "Hi Yami!" she said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Shaking off his shock, Yami smiled in return—he had to keep up appearances after all. "Nice to meet you too Rini."

Rini smiled at him for a moment longer before turning to Solomon. "So where am I gonna sleep while I'm here?"

Solomon looked over at Yami. "Would you mind moving in with Yugi until Rini leaves?" he asked. "She's only in town until next Sunday."

Although annoyed by the request, Yami nodded nevertheless. "Sure," he said.

Rini grinned at his response. "Super! I'll just go settle in then!" After giving Solomon a kiss on the cheek and Yugi a hug, the pink haired girl left the room—the floating ball following after her.

The girl gone, Yami allowed himself to voice the questions running through his head. "Who was that? Who are her parents? Why am I just now learning about a cousin Rini!?"

Solomon looked confused by the questions. "I could have sworn we mentioned her before," he said.

"And her parents are Serenity and Endymion Moto," Yugi replied. "My—our—aunt and uncle."

"And why is she here?" Yami asked, still annoyed. "And why did I have to give up my bedroom?"

"Her parents decided to drop her off here while they go on a second honeymoon," Solomon answered. "And your room is smaller than Yugi's, you'd barely have enough room to turn around if we gave her Yugi's room."

His annoyance settling down, Yami was left with one remaining question. "What did you tell her about me?" he asked, voicing the most important question. "How did you explain my sudden appearance?"

"She didn't ask," Solomon replied. Seeing Yami's puzzled expression he continued, "She's from Tomoeda, Japan and her parents have the tendency to drop off the face of the earth for years at a time—the last time they visited was three years ago. Though I do get cards from them on holidays."

"For some reason that half of the family distances themselves from the other half," Yugi added.

Yami looked at his friend suspiciously. "Really?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed. "But despite that, Rini's a big sweetheart; you'll love her once you get to know her."

Though he was still skeptical, Yami nodded nevertheless. Though his family was positive Rini was family, he wouldn't be convinced until he met her parents. Only once he had met them would he believe that she was who she claimed to be.

Deciding to change the subject, Solomon produced a take-out menu from his pocket. "Since Rini just arrived tonight, I think it would be a good idea to order Chinese for dinner rather than have the poor girl eat our leftovers," he commented.

The prospect of having his favorite food for dinner rather than leftovers overriding his wariness, Yami took the menu with a large grin. "Works for me."

9am the next morning saw Yami walking down the streets of Domino with Yugi and Rini in tow to meet with Joey, Tristan and Téa at Burger World before heading into Battle City. Like Yugi had said the night before, Rini was a real sweetheart; always smiling and making them laugh and helping around the house. Despite the girl's sweetness, Yami couldn't help but be wary around the small girl. His wariness stemmed from the fact that Yugi had never mentioned a cousin Rini and the fear that if she truly was related, that he would slip up in some way and she'd find out that it he was a fraud.

Fortunately Yami, he didn't have to worry about being too alone with her as they reached their destination five minutes later. Since they were only meeting at Burger World, Joey, Tristan and Téa stood waiting for them outside the restaurant. Noticing their arrival, their friends smiled and waved to them. Seeing the girl, Joey frowned in confusion.

"Morning Yugi, Yami," Téa greeted. "And long time no see Rini."

"Who's Rini?" Joey asked, much to Yami's surprise.

Yugi, Tristan and Téa frowned at the question. Yugi pointed at the smiling girl and stated, "This is Rini, my cousin."

"You met her a couple of years ago when she last visited," Téa said.

Joey looked even more confused. "I did?"

"Yeah," Yugi confirmed. "Don't you remember her?"

"Do ya think I'd me asking if I did?" Joey commented.

"It's okay if you don't remember me Joey," Rini input with a smile on her face. "I'm sure you'll remember in time."

Hesitantly, Joey nodded. "I hope so," he said. Shaking off his discomfort, he grinned at his friends. "Anyway, I have huge news that's gonna make you guys flip!"

"What kinda news?" Yugi asked.

"Is it about your sister?" Tristan asked.

Joey shook his head. "I found out last night that the Sailor Scouts are in town!"

The immediate response to Joey's statement was shock, but was quickly replaced by excitement and a million questions. With a chuckle, Joey stated that he'd explain to them how he found out while they headed out for the tournament.

While the group walked, Joey recounted how he had been mugged by some thugs calling themselves Rare Hunters on his way to the hospital and how his Red-Eyes Black Dragon had been stolen from him. The response to that was his friends asking him if he was okay and if he got a good look at the muggers. Joey's response was a nod and telling them that that was how he found out about the Sailor Scouts. Apparently Sailors Moon, Venus, and Pluto and Tuxedo Mask appeared to stop the mugging before they could do anything else to him—the other Sailor Scouts arriving a minute later.

When Joey told them that the scouts had claimed to be in town on a vacation, he commented that he highly doubted it and they agreed with that. If the tournament was going to determine the fate of mankind like Ishizu predicted, it made sense that the Sailor Scouts had gotten wind of it somehow and were in the tournament to try and save the world. If that was true, then it would make sense that the scouts would be in their civilian forms, competing in the tournament. When the time for the finals came, whoever was participating them would most likely be the Sailor Scouts. With that in mind, Yami had a new reason to make it to the finals. Of course with Rini in tow, the group made sure to keep their intentions for meeting the scouts and the importance about the tournament to themselves.

Once in the town square, the group found the streets of the city to be swarming with Duelists itching to start the tournament. They didn't have to wait long, as about five minutes later a large blimp floated over the city. The screens on the sides of the blimp blinked to life to broadcast Seto Kaiba explaining the rules. Yami and his friends were so caught up in listening, they didn't notice Rini searching the crowd and nodding over at a table of girls outside a nearby café.

The rules of the tournament were short and to the point. Only 12 Duelists would make it to the finals by collecting 6 locator cards. Before each duel, the Duelists had to ante up their rarest card which the loser would relinquish to the winner. Furthermore a challenge could not be denied without violating the rules of the tournament. As soon Kaiba announced the tournament's start, the square was a frenzy of people looking for their first opponent.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, only to close it when Rini tugged on his shirt and said, "Yugi, can you get me a hot cocoa from that café please?" while pointing out the café.

Looking over at the café, the group was surprised to find Serena's large group having breakfast at an outside table. From what they could tell, Serena was currently modifying her deck, Raye appeared to be using a marker to write on strips of paper, Amy was playing chess with a woman with long black hair, Lita was arguing with Mina while the others simply watched their friends as they ate.

Yami smiled when he noticed the blonde. After the disastrous attempt to find her the day before, he had been anticipating going through the same thing today. He mentally made a note to thank Rini later for pointing out the group before he went looking all over the city.

Noticing Yami's smile, Joey grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the table. "Morning girls!" he hollered.

Hearing his greeting, the five girls turned to smile at him. "Morning guys," Lita greeted, breaking away from her argument.

"We didn't expect to run into you guys this soon," Raye added.

Abandoning her deck modifications for a moment, Serena turned to smile at them. "Morning Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Téa," she greeted. Noticing Rini, she cocked her head to the side. "Who's this?"

Smiling, Yugi put his hands on Rini's shoulders. "This is our cousin Rini," he replied. "Rini, these are our new friends Serena, Lita, Raye, Amy and Mina."

Smiling, Rini waved to the group. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Amy replied. "These are our friends Amara, Michelle, Trista, Darien, Luna, Artemis and Hotaru," she said, gesturing toward each of their friends in turn.

"You have a pretty large group travelling with you," Téa commented.

"Luna, Darien, Amara, Michelle, Trista and I are their chaperones," the white haired Artemis explained.

Tristan's gaze fell on the purple streaked, black haired Hotaru. "And Hotaru?"

"Her parents are attending to some business in a neighboring town," Michelle replied. "Since we were travelling together, they decided to leave her with us until tomorrow."

Walking over to stand behind Serena, Yami looked over her shoulder as she shuffled through her deck. To his surprise, he found the blonde's deck to be loaded with Sailor Scout themed cards. "I see you're a fan of the Sailor Scouts," he noted.

Looking over her shoulder, Serena gave Yami a smile that made his heart flutter. "Yeah I am," she confirmed. "I have just about every Sailor Scout themed card there is."

"Impressive," Yami commented.

At the sound of chairs being pushed out, Serena and Yami found Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina preparing to go. "We're gonna head out and scope out the town for people to duel," Lita announced.

"You know the drill, one of us has to accompany you," Trista said.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"We're their chaperones," Darien reminded them. "Their parents want us to stick to them like glue to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Which is why Amara is going with me, Michelle with Amy, Artemis with Mina and Luna with Lita," Raye threw in.

"Leaving me with Trista," Serena added. "And Hotaru with Darien."

"Unless I decide to chaperone you," Darien countered with a smirk.

For some unexplainable reason, Yami felt his blood boil at the idea of Darien following Serena around. Despite the fact that Darien seemed to just be a friend of hers, he couldn't help but feel slightly threatened by the man. He'd be damned if he let someone else romance her before he had a chance.

Deciding what needed to be done, Yami smiled at the remaining people at the table. "How about she and I explore Battle City together?" he suggested, surprising them and his friends.

Serena quickly recovered from her shock and gave Trista a hopeful smile. "I like that idea," she said. "Can I please go with him?"

Assuming that Trista was the head of their group, Yami gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile rather than a pleading look. "Please?" he asked. "She'll be with me and my friends, and I assure you that she'll be safe."

"We promise," Téa agreed.

Trista didn't respond at first, rather she chose to take a sip of her coffee. Little did Yami's group know that she did so to keep herself from smiling at how easily they managed to manipulate Yami. Removing the cup from her lips, she forced her expression to remain indifferent. "I suppose this arrangement is acceptable, but I expect her to be back at our hotel no later than 9," she told them. "And we're supposed to meet at Burger World at 1 for lunch; you're welcome to join us if you want.

Yami let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "You have my word."

"And we'd be thrilled to join you for lunch," Joey added with a grin.

Serena grinned at Trista. "Thank you so much!"

Trista smiled back. "You're welcome." She gestured toward the small jewelry box filled with her cards. "If you're done changing your deck, I'll run that back to the hotel for you."

Nodding, Serena slipped her deck into her Duel Disk before pushing the box toward her friend. Grabbing her purse, she stood and turned toward Yami. "Wanna head out?"

"Sure," Yami replied.

* * *

The group didn't get very far—only about two tables away—before Joey broke away to harass a man at a table.

"Hey!" the blonde snarled. "Give me back my Red-Eyes ya creep!"

Looking up from his tea, the man rolled his eyes and waved him off. "Buzz off, it's mine now."

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

Joey pointed at the man. "This is the asshole who mugged me last night and stole my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Serena visibly flinched at the comment. After their failed attempt to keep Joey from harm, she and the other Sailor Scouts had sworn to track down his mugger—for a reason other than them being their enemy—and take back the card that had been stolen. Truth be told, this simplified things a bit. She could head back to Darien, Trista, and Hotaru for a moment and tell them she found one of the muggers so that they could retrieve the card and interrogate him.

Unfortunately for her, by the time she made up her mind of what to do, Yami had challenged the Rare Hunter to a duel which had been accepted. On the plus side, Joey's card would be recovered and she could have the others interrogate him later.

Serena was broken out of her thoughts by Rini tugging on her skirt. "The duel's about to start," she commented.

"Right," Serena said.

As she moved to get a good view of the duel, her gaze fell on an alley across the square and she found herself blinking several times as she tried to process what she saw. Standing in the mouth of the alley was a man who looked an awful lot like Jadeite, he even wore the same sinister smirk as Queen Beryl's lackey. Looking right at her, Jadeite beckoned her to follow before turning and disappearing into the alley.

"Serena?" Yami asked, worriedly.

Seeing the worried look Yami wore as she looked back at her, she gave him a smile. "I'm fine, but I need to look into something really quick."

Not giving him or the others a chance to reply, she turned and made her way back toward the table her friends were at; well aware of Yami's eyes following her. If it really was Jadeite, she would most likely need the help of the other scouts. To her relief, Trista, Hotaru, and Darien were still at the table.

Seeing her approach, the group looked surprised. "Serena, is something wrong?" Trista asked.

Serena nodded hesitantly. "There may be," she replied, confusing her friends. She pointed back at the alley she saw Jadeite disappear down. "I think I saw Jadeite back there."

Alarmed, Darien rose to his feet. "Jadeite, are you sure?"

"Almost positive; he even had the same creepy smirk."

"Who's Jadeite?" Trista asked.

"One of Queen Beryl's generals," Darien replied. "Who she froze for failing her."

The mention of Queen Beryl was all Trista and Hotaru needed to spur them into action. "If that's true, then we may have our other enemy," Hotaru said, "He definitely has ties to the Moon Kingdom's destruction.

Trista nodded in agreement. "We need to follow him; he may lead us to Beryl if she's behind this."

Without a second's hesitation, the four quickly made their way toward the alley. Since they needed to finish their business before Yami's duel ended, they found themselves rushing toward the alley. Once in the alley, they raced down it as fast as they could; praying all the way that they could handle Jadeite without the other scouts.

* * *

**A/N: No Jadeite is not the one plotting to destroy the scouts; you'll meet her in the next chapter.**

**I know that Yugi's explanation for Rini may have sucked a bit, but I was kinda aiming to mimic the situation from the anime; how Rini hypnotized Serena's family into believing she was her cousin. The only difference being that she managed to hit Tristan and** **Téa with her hypnotism trick as well.**

**In the next chapter, you'll meet the figure from the shadows and what she's after.**

**Until then, please leave me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Allura

**Another Crystal Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Allura**

Walking down the alley, it immediately became apparent to Serena and her friends that something was wrong. For one thing, there seemed to be a layer of shadows hanging above the alley; casting it in shadow and forcing the group to navigate by the light of their cell phones alone. Secondly, the alley had one too many twists in its path for it to be normal. The last disturbing detail was that they had been walking down the alley for five minutes without reaching the end.

"I think we should consider heading back and getting the other scouts," Trista suggested. "If this alley is any indication of who we're dealing with, we're going to need some back up."

"That's probably a good idea," Darien agreed. "Plus, Yami's probably getting suspicious by now."

Before Serena could agree, the ground beneath them began to shake violently. Under the power of the tremors, the group found themselves falling to the ground. Hitting the ground with an 'ooph!', Serena felt a rush of air on her heels before she heard something slamming together as the shaking stopped. Pointing her phone toward the others, she couldn't help but gasp at what had happened.

Gone was the path she came from, blocked by the walls of the alley suddenly coming together to separate her from her friends. Except by a small space created by a row of missing bricks, there was no indication of the path she had been on ever being there.

"Serena!" Darien called from the other side of the wall. "Are you okay!?"

Scrambling to her feet, Serena pressed her body against the wall to yell through the hole, "I'm fine! What about you?"

"We're fine!" Hotaru replied. "But back up so that Trista can try and break this wall!"

Serena quickly backed up several feet before yelling, "GO!"

Through the hole in the brick wall, she could hear Trista call out her transformation phrase and see the resulting flash of light. A moment later, she saw the violet glow of Sailor Pluto's staff as she prepared to strike. Knowing there was going to be debris, Serena quickly ducked down and covered her head when she heard Pluto's yell. Her actions were proven to be in vain as Pluto's Deadly Scream seemed to have no effect in breaking down the wall.

"Serena, I think the wall has some sort of dark power infused in it!" Sailor Pluto called once the wall had been checked for signs of breaking. "My blast didn't even make a scratch in it!"

Serena opened her mouth to reply, but a light shining down on her from behind stopped her before she could. Turning around, she found that the path ahead of her ended in light a few yards down. From what she could tell, it looked to lead to a clearing of sorts. That coupled with the fact that it happened right as she was separated from her friends, screamed one thing: someone wanted to meet with her and her alone.

"Is that light I see?" Darien asked, drawing her attention back to the wall.

"Yeah, I think whoever we're after wants to see me alone," Serena replied, peering through the space to look at her friend.

She found Darien being pushed aside so that Hotaru could take his place. "What makes you say that?" the young girl asked.

"Probably the fact that we get separated from Serena right as we were about to head back," Sailor Pluto replied. "And the fact that the light appeared once she was alone."

"Yep," Serena confirmed. "And I'm gonna check it out."

Almost immediately, Hotaru squeaked in surprise as she was lifted and moved aside so that Sailor Pluto could look at Serena, worriedly. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Serena shook her head. "No, but we need to know who our other enemy is," she replied. "And if worst comes to worst, I have the Silver Crystal."

Pluto's gaze hardened to a harsh glare at the comment. "If I even feel the slightest bit of energy come from the Silver Crystal, you'll be dealing with me."

Serena flinched at the threat and nodded. Reaching into her purse, she produced her communicator. "Then how about I keep my communicator on while I investigate?" she asked. "That way you guys will know if I need back up."

"Fine," Sailor Pluto agreed. "We'll be right behind you once the others get here."

"Which should be soon," Darien stated. "I just called Raye and they were still all together; they're about 15 minutes away."

"20," Hotaru corrected. "We were walking through the alley for 5 minutes before we got split up."

"It doesn't matter," Serena said, strapping on her communicator and tuning so that all the scouts could hear her. "I'm heading out to investigate."

In response, Serena's friends all replied, "Be careful!" as she headed down the alley.

What waited at the end of the alley was the last thing she expected. Rather than a dark and dank intersection, Serena found herself standing at the entrance to what looked like throne room. The walls and floors of the room were made of black marble with six spiraling black pillars forming a rectangle in the center of the room. High above her, the ceiling rose to a dome of glass; allowing bright sunlight to filter into the room. At the far end of the room, an obsidian throne sat nestled between two statues broken in half; their other halves resting beside them.

Though the room surprised her, it was what waited in the center of the room that really surprised Serena. In the center of the room, Jadeite stood with a Duel Disk on his arm. Despite the light filling the room, shadows were wrapped around him to bind him where he stood. From what it looked like Jadeite was asleep standing up.

"About time you got here," a voice said from Serena's immediate left.

Jumping in surprise, Serena turned to face the voice. Standing a few feet away was a beautiful woman who stood about Amara's height with curled waist-length jet black hair and deep crimson eyes; her expression amused. The woman stood in a beautiful black strapless dress with a skirt formed by layers of transparent fabric that fell to her knees in the front and to the floor in the back. Looking at the woman, she couldn't help but feel as if she'd seen her before and that she should be scared half to death just being in the same room as her.

Chuckling at Serena's expression, the woman turned and walked toward Jadeite; her high heels clicking against the ground. "I knew that if I sent Jadeite out into the city where you were, you'd follow him," she said. "You never were extremely bright."

Recovering from her shock, Serena glared at the woman. "Who are you!?" she demanded.

Whirling around, the woman bowed mockingly. "Forgive for my rudeness Moon Princess," she sneered. "I'm Allura." Flicking an ivory wrist at her, she added, "And I've been watching you."

To Serena's surprise, a wisp of shadows appeared in the air in front of her and widened into a large orb. In the blink of an eye, light flared out of the front as it images began to play out. Serena flinched as she watched the meeting from a few days ago play back on the orb, followed by their confrontation with the Rare Hunters the night before.

With another flick of her wrist, Allura dismissed the orb. "Unlike that coward Marik, I don't hide behind my underlings—I'll use them, but I'll be there to watch my enemy and learn their weaknesses in the process."

"Marik?" Serena asked, confused.

Allura rolled her eyes at the question. "He commands the Rare Hunters you twit," she answered. "He's after the power of the Pharaoh, which your precious Atem has thanks to his Millennium Puzzle—though he doesn't know he has it."

"How do you know all that!?" Serena demanded.

"Well for one, I had my underlings snare two of Marik's Rare Hunters last night," Allura replied with a sinister grin. "I killed one to show the other what would happen to him if he didn't tell me what I wanted to know—he squealed like a pig. After I learned what I wanted to know, I killed him so Marik would be none the wiser."

Serena felt her stomach churn at the thought of her killing someone. From what she could tell, this woman had magical powers and she could only imagine the horrible things she could do to kill someone.

Allura's grin fell to a frown. "Secondly, I met Atem when the Moon Kingdom fell; he arrived just in time to stop me from killing Queen Serenity when she was too weak to fight back."

At the mention of Queen Serenity, Serena's eyes widened as a memory flashed past her eyes—other, less important ones resurfacing as well. In the memory, she watched from the shadows of the Moon Kingdom's throne room as Queen Serenity charged a disheveled Allura with high treason. Allura replied to the charges with a remark that made Queen Serenity's face grow dark with rage. Raising the Crescent Moon Wand, Queen Serenity banished the woman to an eternity in the Negaverse before waving it at her to send her away. Before the memory faded away, Serena heard Allura swear that she would take the Silver Crystal and make the Moon Kingdom pay.

When the memory faded away, Serena found Allura standing directly in front of her. Leaping away, Serena placed her hands over her heart. Allura was after the Silver Crystal—her Star Seed. If Allura got her hands on it, she'd die. The only thought worse than that was the thought of what she could do with the Silver Crystal.

Allura chuckled at the reaction. "I see you remember me," she commented.

Glaring, Serena nodded. "You were the last court sorceress of the Moon Kingdom," she replied. "You attempted to take the Silver Crystal by force, only to fail when my mother used it to quash your rebellion."

Allura nodded in approval; a scowl on her face. "Quite right," she agreed. "My powers may be great, but even they have their limits—the Laws of Magic."

"Which the Silver Crystal can override," Serena guessed.

Allura held up three fingers. "No bringing anyone back from the dead, no making anyone fall in love, and no changing the past," she said. She gestured toward her. "The Silver Crystal brought you and your court back to life—albeit through reincarnation—and with its help you sent Queen Nehelenia back so she could have a childhood filled with love and friendship. Then add in the fact that the Silver Crystal is powered by love and you have the potential to override the last rule."

'_All the more reason for me to keep it out of your clutches,' _Serena thought.

Shaking her head, Serena reached into her purse and pulled out her brooch. "You're not getting the Silver Crystal!"

Before the blonde could utter the transformation phrase, it vanished in a puff of red smoke. Alarmed, Serena looked over at Allura to find it in her hand. Smirking, the witch waved it at her. "Looking for this?" she asked.

Though Serena told Trista she wouldn't use the Silver Crystal, she couldn't not use it and let it fall into Allura's hands. If ever there were a reason to defy Pluto, this was one. Before she could summon the Silver Crystal, Serena found her brooch being tossed back at her and caught it instinctively. Looking at Allura, she found the witch to be walking away.

"I have no intention of battling you outright you brat," she replied. "With the Silver Crystal in your hands, I have no chance of winning—that was my mistake last time I tried to take it."

"Then how do you propose to take it?" Serena snarled, putting her brooch back in her purse. "You'll have to kill me to get it!"

Stopping at the edge of the pillar-formed rectangle, Allura turned to smirk at Serena. "Inherited, given, or won in a duel," she answered. "The only three ways that the Silver Crystal's power can change hands."

At the mention of a duel, Serena's gaze fell down on her Duel Disk. She had a Duel Disk and Jadeite had a Duel Disk, and that rectangle now looked an awful lot like a battlefield. Allura didn't specify what kind of duel the Silver Crystal could be won in. She had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

As if reading her mind, Allura's smile widened into a maniacal one. "That's right," she said. "The Silver Crystal can be won in a simple card game like this one and a challenge cannot be denied without relinquishing the crystal!" She pointed at her. "Princess Serena! I Allura challenge you for ownership of the Silver Crystal—with Jadeite dueling in my place."

Serena opened her mouth to scream no, but her Star Seed wouldn't let her. "I accept," she found herself saying.

Allura let out an evil chuckle as she turned and walked toward the throne. "As if you had a choice," she replied. She flicked one hand toward the edge of the room, "Let's get an audience for this duel!"

In puffs of red smoke, the other Sailor Scouts, Darien, Luna and Artemis appeared with their hands and feet bound by dark magic. Momentarily dazed, the group just stood there and groaned. As soon as they noticed their princess walking toward the battle ground, their snapped out of their daze.

Her eyes falling on Allura, Luna let out a horrified gasp. "Oh no! Not you!" she screeched.

Sitting on the throne, Allura smiled wickedly at the group and beckoned them forward; the action causing them to float across the room until they were a few feet away from her. "Long time no see Luna, Artemis," she greeted. "Did you miss me?"

Artemis glared at the woman. "No," he growled. "You deserved what you got!"

Allura shook her head and waved her hands at the statues; the broken halves coming together to form statues of Queen Serenity. "Maybe, but she deserved it more," she replied. With another flick of her wrists, the two statues exploded into a million pieces; the pieces missing Allura completely while pelting the others. "She should have killed me when she had the chance. If she had, the Silver Crystal wouldn't be changing hands."

"What do you mean!?" Sailor Pluto demanded.

"She can win the Silver Crystal in a duel!" Serena yelled, angry tears falling from her eyes. "And I can't refuse without giving it up!"

"And you can thank your dear Atem for me knowing this," Allura added. "Queen Serenity entrusted the Silver Crystal to him once he subdued me and actually told him the three conditions it could change hands in front of me. Afterward he used it and his shadow magic to seal me away in the Negaverse; thinking I wouldn't be able to break free." She chuckled darkly. "It may have taken 5000 years, but I broke free."

Luna's eyes widened. "She gave Atem the crystal?"

"So he could be with Serena one day," Allura replied. She shook her head and turned her gaze to the field. "Enough chit-chat. Let the duel commence!"

Waving her hand at the field, Allura dismissed the shadows binding Jadeite. After a minute, Jadeite opened his eyes with a groan. His eyes landing on Serena, he growled under his breath.

"Hello Moon brat," Jadeite spat.

"Jadeite," Serena greeted curtly. "I'm surprised to see you under Allura's control."

Jadeite glared at her. "I don't have much of a choice," he replied. "She freed me from my icy prison and took away my free will."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, confused.

"Jadeite! Either duel or I'll make you duel," Allura snapped.

Turning to Allura, Jadeite bowed mockingly. "Yes my queen," he sneered. Turning back to Serena, he activated his Duel Disk. "Ready to lose?"

Shaking her head, Serena activated her Duel Disk. "I'm not going to lose," she said. "The Silver Crystal is mine."

"For now," Allura commented. "But it will be mine soon."

* * *

**A/N: And now you know who the true villain of this tale will be.**

**I got the idea for the Laws of Magic from **_**Once Upon a Time in Wonderland**_**. I was thinking about all the things the Silver Crystal could do while watching it and realized it can overrule the laws—not sure about the law regarding making people fall in love but if it uses the power of love and friendship, it probably can override it.**

**I'll also probably be taking one thing from **_**Once Upon a Time**_**, that I think is kinda cool—though it's also kinda disturbing.**

**The next chapter will feature the duel between Jadeite and Serena and should be out soon.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of Allura.**


	7. Chapter 7: Serena vs Jadeite

Another Crystal Tokyo

**A/N: I am so sorry that ya'll had to wait so long for this chapter and began to wonder if I was abandoning it. I've had some family problems that got me really behind on school work so it left me zero time to write and I've also been busy with my job. Thankfully I'm through with school until the spring so I am free to write to my heart's content—when I'm not working that is.**

**Also, I went back over chapters 2-6 and edited them a bit. I only changed minor things like grammar and punctuation since it was bugging me—I've read numerous fics that had errors in grammar and it bugs the hell out of me.**

**Disclaimer: Aside from the way plot is gonna go and Allura, I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Serena vs. Jadeite**

Wiping away her tears, Serena glared at Jadeite and drew to start her turn. "Ladies first!"

Looking over her hand, she bit back a groan. '_Mercury Bubbles Blast, Cosmic Moon Power, Neo-Queen Serenity, Second Silver Millennium: Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Mercury,' _she thought. _"This hand is…okay I guess."_

Shaking off her annoyance, she plucked Crystal Tokyo out. "I activate the field spell, Crystal Tokyo!" Serena announced.

The card had barely appeared before her, when the field began to crystalize. Starting at the crystal points, crystals began rising up out of the ground around them. Once the points were finished, the Crystal Palace began to form. Once the crystallization was finished, the result was a Crystal Tokyo that spanned the majority of the room but the largest crystal was only as tall as Serena's waist.

Serena couldn't help but recoil a bit at how accurate the hologram was. It was one thing for the image and name on the card to be accurate, but it was an entirely different level of disturbing when said card produced an even more accurate hologram—even if it was miniature. For the millionth time since she began playing Duel Monsters, she wondered how Maximillian Pegasus knew about this card.

"Anyone else freaked out by this card?" Venus asked.

Her response was murmurs of agreement from each of her friends.

Pleased to know that she wasn't the only one freaked out, Serena shook her head to clear it. "Next I'll summon Sailor Mercury to the field in attack mode; and thanks to the effects of Crystal Tokyo, she'll gain 400 additional attack and defense points!"

At the card's summoning, one of the crystal points began to glow blue and Mercury leapt up out of it in a spiral of ice and water. With a quick spin, the Soldier of Intelligence struck her transformation pose.

**Sailor Mercury Attack/Defense: 1800/1700**

"Then to end my turn, I'll place one card face down."

"About time," Jadeite sneered, earning a glare. After a quick look over his hand, he announced, "I summon to the field the Skilled Dark Magician!"

**Skilled Dark Magician Attack/Defense: 1900/1700**

Almost immediately, Jadeite pointed at Sailor Mercury with a malicious smirk. "Time to get rid of one of the pains of my past! Skilled Dark Magician, eradicate Sailor Mercury."

With a grunt, the Skilled Dark Magician leapt back a bit and pointed his staff at Sailor Mercury before unleashing his attack. At the same time, Sailor Mercury leapt back as well before doing a quick spin and unleashing her Bubbles Blast at the assault. Rather than fight the attack, the bubbles broke upon impact to create a shroud of mist around Serena's side of the field.

Jadeite's face darkened to rage at the development. "What is this!?" he demanded.

Serena smirked at the man. "My trap card, Mercury Bubbles Blast," she replied, "Like the real attack, it creates a shroud of mist to protect my monsters from all harm—making my Life Points untouchable for this turn."

"Alright Serena!" Venus and Jupiter cheered.

Allura gave the two scouts a dirty look. "Do shut up," she sneered, earning a glare, "All she did was delay her inevitable defeat; besides her monster is still weaker than Jadeite's."

Serena shook her head and wiggled a finger at the witch. "Not anymore, because my trap card has a secondary effect," she countered, "At the cost of 300 Life Points, I can turn Mercury Bubbles Blast into Mercury Bubbles Freeze which will give her a 200 Attack and Defense Point boost in addition to the effect of Bubbles Blast; and that's what I'm gonna do!"

Her choice made, a blue glow emanated from within the fog to cast Sailor Mercury's silhouette across the field. Like a vacuum, the glow sucked the mist inward toward Sailor Mercury where it was absorbed. As it was absorbed, Mercury's attack steadily rose. Once all the mist was absorbed, the glow followed suit and was absorbed into Mercury.

**Sailor Mercury: 2000/1900**

** Serena: 3700**

Jadeite glared at the monster as he activated a card from his hand. "I equip to my magician the magic of Mist Body," he announced.

Serena blinked in surprise as Jadeite's monster glowed a murky grey for a moment before returning to normal. At the same time, one of the orbs on his monster's body lit up.

"The magic of Mist Body will guard my Life Points from your attacks but it also triggered the effect of my magician," Jadeite explained.

While Mist Body's effect was worrisome, Serena was more worried about the magician's effect. "And what does its effect do?"

Jadeite smirked at her. "You'll find out when all three orbs are lit," he replied. "But in the meantime, I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

Serena's eyes were glued to Jadeite's monster as she drew. _'I need to end this duel before Jadeite activates his monster's effect,' _she thought, _'If activating a spell card activated his monster's effect, it might do the same again; meaning I can't use spell cards.'_

Prying her eyes away from her opponent's monster, Serena's gaze fell on the card she had drawn. '_Fish-eye…her effect will help me out a lot.'_

"I summon to the field, Fish-eye in defense mode!" she announced.

Much like the real Fisheye, the monster version appeared on the field from a ring of water. Emerging from the portal, she did quick spin before kneeling down with her arms across her chest.

**Fish-eye: 1700/1600**

"With that done, I'll end my turn."

Jadeite chuckled at the new monster. "If that sissy little fairy is the best you can do, then you're even more pathetic than I thought."

Serena glared at him. "Shut up and duel!"

Jadeite chuckled again. "As you wish," he mocked. Looking over his drawn card, he smirked. "I begin by activating the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!"

Serena rolled her eyes at the explanation. "I know what it does," she told him.

Jadeite ignored her and continued, "In addition to allowing me to draw more cards, this card activates my magician's special effect once again!"

True to his word, another of the Skilled Dark Magician's orbs lit up at the card's activation. Seeing this, Serena prayed that her plan worked.

Looking over his two new cards, Jadeite added one to his hand while slapping the other down. "I summon to the field the Familiar Possessed Aussa in attack mode!"

**Familiar Possessed Aussa: 1850**

"Aussa, destroy Fisheye now!"

"Mercury, block the attack now!"

"You might be able to hers, but not my magician's!"

Together, the two magicians spun their staves around before unleashing their attacks while Mercury unleashed her bubbles. True to Jadeite's comment, Mercury's bubbles cancelled out Aussa's muddy attack while the Skilled Dark Magician's assault blasted through it. The attack hitting its mark, Fish-eye let out an eerily accurate screech before exploding in a mass of polygons.

Serena smirked at the result. "I activate Fish-eye's special effect: Amazon Replacement! This allows me to summon one Amazon monster to take her place and I know just who to summon!"

Jupiter and Venus grinned at the move, well familiar with the effect. "Alright! His magician is toast!" Jupiter cheered.

Serena's grin grew at the cheer and slapped her monster down on her duel disk. "Welcome to the field, Para Para!"

Rather than Para Para emerging from the card, her Amazon stone shot out and began bouncing around the field wildly. The Amazon Stone flying past Serena after bouncing off one of the pillars, Para Para appeared before the blonde with a childish giggle. Holding her hands out, the Ball Rider of the Dark Moon Circus summoned her stone to her hand before striking the Amazon Quartet's signature pose.

**Para Para: 1800/400**

Jadeite let out a bark of laughter at the monster. "That monster is the best you can come up with!?" he cackled, "It looks even stupider than Fish-eye!"

Serena wiggled a finger at him, ending his laughter. "Maybe, but because I summoned her by the effect of one of the Amazon Trio, I can activate her special effect: Mr. Magic Pierrot!"

Giggling, Para Para threw her stone up into the air just as a clown hat appeared above her. The stone vanishing into the hat, it erupted in an explosion of smoke. A moment later, the cloud was sucked inward to reveal the clown Mr. Magic Pierrot smirking deviously.

Immediately, Serena pointed her finger at the Skilled Dark Magician. "Mr. Magic Pierrot! Destroy the Skilled Dark Magician now!"

Jadeite's eyes widened a fraction as Mr. Magic Pierrot giggled and removed his hat; unleashing a spade at his monster. The spade connecting with his chest, the Skilled Dark Magician was thrown backwards before he exploded. With another giggle, the deranged clown vanished; leaving Para Para's Amazon Stone to fall back into her waiting hands.

"Looks like we won't get to see that effect come to pass," Serena sneered.

Serena's sneer faded to confusion as Jadeite started to laugh maniacally. Either something very bad was about to happen or Jadeite had finally lost his mind.

"You stupid girl," Jadeite spat, "You think you've done something great, but you've actually just helped me."

Serena's confusion instantly turned to worry; realizing he was still sane. "Wh-what does that mean?"

Rather than answer her, Jadeite held out his hand to reveal one of his face down cards. "By destroying my magician, you've activated Soul Rope! And with a mere sacrifice of a thousand Life Points, I can summon any monster from my deck so long as it has less than 1500 attack points."

"Oooh not good," Serena mumbled..

**Jadeite: 3000**

"I summon to the field my Ritual Raven!" Jadeite announced.

The card floating up so that it was parallel to the ground, a shimmering gold rope fell out to vanish into a waiting hole. Pulled back to the card by a magical force, the rope brought with it a creepy raven with two faces before it vanished.

**Ritual Raven: 300/300**

The mere sight of the raven was enough to fill Serena with dread. While the raven was pitifully weak, Jadeite could use it to ritual summon any dark monster he pleased.

The dread must have shown on her face because Jadeite grinned evilly at her. "Prepare to meet an old foe anew Sailor Moon," he said.

Snapping his fingers, he revealed his face down card; the card depicting a sinister alter bearing a shadow filled sphere with a sphere of purple energy above it. Serena's dread multiplied tenfold as she realized just who she was going to face.

"I activate my ritual card, Great Ruler, and sacrifice Ritual Raven to summon to the field Queen Metalia!" Jadeite announced.

The alter appearing behind it, Ritual Raven let out a caw and flew right into the orb of energy. Serena let out a cry of fear as the orb dropped down into the lower one and the two erupted in an explosion of dark energy that covered half the field; Jadeite and Allura cackling at her reaction. The dark energy taking the shape of a giant flower blossom, the tied up Sailor Soldiers could only watch in horror as one of their greatest enemies came back to haunt them. After a moment, the flower blossomed to reveal the blue skinned, possessed Queen Beryl that they knew as Queen Metalia.

**Queen Metalia: 3200/2100**

The monster and its attack made Serena wince. Only a handful of cards in her deck could beat it and they all required a bit of work to summon.

Jadeite sneered at her reaction. "How does it feel to see the person responsible for your home's destruction, come back to haunt you?"

Shaking off her fear and worry, Serena glared at him. "I defeated her once and I can do it again!" she snapped.

Jadeite chuckled, shaking his head. "You say that now, but I have yet to boost her strength," he countered, "By sacrificing Aussa to give her an 1850 attack boost!"

Reaching down, Metalia grabbed Aussa and crushed her; enveloping her body in a violet aura.

**Queen Metalia: 5050**

Serena shook her head at the new attack; feeling her hope slipping away. Before it was at least possible to defeat Metalia, but now it was near impossible.

Allura cackled at the fear the attack instilled on Serena. "I love that look of fear you have on your face," she said, "It's the same look you had when the Moon Kingdom fell."

Remembering the Moon Kingdom's fall, Serena's eyes fell on her hand. Immediately, her eyes found the attack that had ended the siege of the Moon Kingdom. All she needed to activate it were two cards; two cards that if she drew, she could win.

"You can do this Serena!" Darien encouraged.

"YEAH!" Mars agreed.

"You wasted this witch once and you can do it again!" Jupiter added.

"Just believe in yourself!" Luna said.

Rolling her eyes at the statements, Allura waved a hand toward the cheerleaders to gag them with black magic. "Enough comments from the peanut gallery," she said, "You're here to watch, not cheer."

The group glared daggers at the witch for a moment before nodding at Serena.

Her friends' words of encouragement boosting her confidence, Serena looked at Jadeite determinedly. "The duel isn't over until the fat lady sings," she stated.

Drawing, Serena prayed to both Queen Serenity and the Moon that it would be a card she needed.

Her gaze falling on her drawn card, Serena held back a smirk. _'Sailor Moon, sweet!' _she thought, _"Now I just need one card to win.'_

Placing the Sailor Moon between the other two cards she needed, Serena plucked out Uranus. "I sacrifice Para Para to summon Sailor Uranus to the field in defense mode!"

Para Para's Amazon Stone whisking her away, another of the crystal points lit up. A gust of wind kicking up, Sailor Uranus was propelled out of the point and to the field. Striking her transformation pose, Uranus knelt down in a defensive position.

**Sailor Uranus: 2100/2350**

"Next I'll activate her effect which will allow me to summon Sailor Neptune to the field in defense at the cost of 300 Life Points!"

Like with Sailors Mercury and Uranus, Neptune's arrival began with one of the crystal points lighting up. A moment later, a geyser of water erupted from it with Neptune standing atop it. With an elegant flip off the geyser, Neptune landed beside Uranus and struck her transformation pose before assuming a defensive stance.

**Sailor Neptune: 2000/2600**

** Sailor Uranus: 2100/2650**

**Sailor Mercury Atck/Def: 2300/1900**

**Serena: 3400**

"What!?" Jadeite snarled.

Serena smirked. "I forgot to mention that for every Sailor Scout I have in play, they each gain 100 per scout."

Jadeite's eye twitched a little. "Annoying, but it hardly matters now."

Ignoring the comment, Serena quickly shifted Mercury to defense mode. "I'll swap Mercury to defense mode and end my turn."

"As if you could attack," Jadeite mocked. Looking at his drawn card, he smirked. "I play the magic card de-spell to get rid of Mercury's little bubble card!"

**Sailor Mercury: 1700/2100**

Serena winced. Now she had even less time to gather the needed cards.

"Metalia! Obliterate Sailor Mercury!" Jadeite ordered.

Lifting her arms up, Metalia conjured up an orb of magic. With a shriek, she thrust her arms forward and unleashed a stream of energy to obliterate Mercury. Unable to watch, Serena covered her eyes just before the attack hit; the others closing theirs. The attack hitting its mark the power of the attack whipped up a powerful whirlwind that had Serena struggling to stay in place.

"I activate Mercury's effect!" Serena yelled over the wind.

After a few moments, the wind died down to reveal Mercury kneeling behind Uranus and Neptune with her hands clasped together.

"What the hell!?" Jadeite snarled venomously. "Why is she still on the field?"

"The last effect of the Sailor Scouts: when they are destroyed, they can be placed in the spell zones rather than the graveyard," Serena replied. "This allows them to keep their attack boost."

"Interesting," Allura commented.

Serena didn't know why, but the way the witch said it had her concerned. Perhaps it was because she sounded intrigued rather than furious.

"Your move," Jadeite conceded, annoyed.

Nodding, Serena drew. _'Double drat!' _she thought, _'Beautiful Dreams is useless without Nehelenia, and she's too weak.'_

"Judging by that look on your face, I take it that you drew a dud," Allura taunted.

Serena glared daggers at the witch. "I end my turn without making a move."

Jadeite smirked at her reaction. "I think I'll play Dark Elf and sacrifice her to my Metalia," he said immediately.

**Queen Metalia: 7050**

Serena winced at Metalia's attack. She was definitely running out of time.

"Now let's get rid of that pesky Sailor Uranus, shall we?"

Unlike the last time Metalia attacked, Serena watched as the witch obliterated her monster and calmly activated her effect. When the wind died, Uranus knelt down beside Mercury behind Neptune.

"With that done, I'll play one card face down."

Serena growled at her drawn card. _'Pluto is not what I need!' _she thought.

Jadeite chuckled at her reaction. "I'm guessing you still haven't drawn what you need," he sneered.

"Bite me," Serena snarled, earning a chuckle from Mars.

"Then I guess I'll just go," Jadeite said, not waiting for a response. "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Skilled Dark Magician!"

Serena groaned. She was officially out of time.

"Metalia! Wipe out Neptune! And Skilled Dark Magician, take out a chunk of her Life Points!"

Moving in sync, Metalia raised her arms up in the air to strike as the Skilled Dark Magician leapt back. While alone Metalia's attack had barely left her on her feet, together, the force of the two attacks sent Serena skidding across the field a few feet.

**Serena: 1500**

Allura cackled. "I must admit that I didn't think taking the Silver Crystal would be this easy," she confessed, "But it is so entertaining to see Jadeite wipe the floor with you."

Recovering, Serena glared at the witch. "This isn't over yet," she snarled.

"Not yet, but my monster is stronger than any Duel Monster and she just keeps getting stronger!" Jadeite announced.

Proving his point, Metalia crushed his magician to grow stronger.

**Queen Metalia: 8950**

"Next turn, you're toast."

Her eyes falling on her deck, Serena swallowed nervously. If she didn't draw the Silver Crystal, Allura would claim the real thing and if that happened, she could kiss Crystal Tokyo and Yami farewell. Taking a deep breath and closing, she drew.

_'C'mon deck, let's show these two what we can do,'_ she thought as she drew.

Opening her eyes, Serena grinned at the card. Looking up at Allura, she grinned deviously. "You want the Silver Crystal's power? Well you're about to get it." Not waiting for an answer, she slapped Sailor Moon onto the disk. "I summon Sailor Moon to the field in attack mode!"

Unlike the other Sailor Scouts, a ring of clouds appeared above the city rather than one of the crystal points lighting up. In a gust of wind, Sailor Moon appeared before her real-life self in her original uniform.

**Sailor Moon: 2900/2400**

"Next I equip to her the Silver Crystal!"

At the card's activation, Sailor Moon placed her hands over her brooch much like she did in real-life when summoning the crystal. In response, her brooch opened up to let the Silver Crystal float out.

**Sailor Moon: 3900/3400**

Jadeite snorted. "That's what you've been waiting for? It's hardly a threat to me now."

"I'm not done yet," Serena said, "Because the time has come for you to meet the ruler of Crystal Tokyo: Neo-Queen Serenity!"

The Silver Crystal in hand, Sailor Moon walked across the field to stand before the Crystal Palace. Lifting the crystal skyward, Sailor Moon began to crystallize from the feet up. Completely encased, Sailor Moon's body refracted the light to the crystal points. Using the light, the crystal points refracted the light to light up the palace and the remainder of the city.

Crystal Tokyo alive, the crystal slowly began to melt off of Sailor Moon in a shower of light. When the light faded away, Sailor Moon stood in her ultimate form: Neo-Queen Serenity.

**Neo-Queen Serenity: 4400/3900**

Serena smiled at her ultimate creature, feeling empowered by it. "This monster is my future and I can assure you that it will happen."

Jadeite rolled his eyes. "She's still weaker than my Metalia."

Serena's eyes hardened as she played her trump card. "But with this card, she will meet the same fate as the real thing: Cosmic Moon Power!"

In response to the card's activation, the Silver Crystal began to glow pink. At the same time, Sailors Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune joined hands.

"At the cost of 1000 Life Points, I can boost my monster's attack by 1000 points as well as add the attack of any Sailor Scouts I have in play!"

"Mercury Power!" Sailor Mercury yelled, her tiara gem lighting up.

'Uranus Power!" Sailor Uranus yelled, her tiara's gem lighting up.

"Neptune Power!" Sailor Neptune yelled, her tiara's gen lighting up.

With their eerily accurate cries, the light of their tiaras' gems flared out into the Silver Crystal; increasing its glow and Neo-Queen Serenity's attack.

**Neo-Queen Serenity: 12750**

** Serena: 500**

Jadeite's eyes widened in fear; Allura flinching behind him. "No," he breathed.

Beaming at her enemies' reaction, Serena pointed at Metalia. "COSMIC MOON POWER!" she yelled.

Beams of pink light flaring into the Silver Crystal, it unleashed an orb of pink light that grew as it raced across the field at Metalia.

"NO!" Jadeite yelled back, "I reveal my Mirror Force to reflect the attack back at you."

"No dice Jadeite, like the real thing Cosmic Moon Power is unstoppable!"

True to her words, Cosmic Moon Power shattered the prismatic screen that was Mirror Force to collide with Metalia. Like when Serena fought the real Metalia, Cosmic Moon Power plowed her over. Jadeite let out a screech as the force the hologram sent him flying backwards and his Life Points were depleted.

**Jadeite: 0**

* * *

**A/N: I am so happy that I finally got to release this chapter. It took me forever to figure out how to make it but I finally came up with one that I liked.**

**Again, I am so sorry for making ya'll wait for so long but as I said I now have more time to write.**

**Anyhoo, let me know what ya'll thought in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Heart Crystal Teeming with

**Another Crystal Tokyo**

**A/N: In honor of the winter finale of **_**Once Upon a Time**_**, I am proud to present chapter 8!**

**Originally this chapter was a part of chapter 7 but after some consideration I decided to let it stand on its own.**

**Please note that some things in this chapter may be considered a bit disturbing—but it is necessary to convey Allura's character. **

**Without further ado, let the story commence!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I will say this for this fic because it's getting on my nerves…I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Heart Crystal Teeming with Darkness**

Feeling the Silver Crystal's power pulse within her, Serena let out a sigh of relief as it declared her the victor. "It's over Jadeite," she announced.

Jadeite didn't get a chance to respond as Allura let out a shriek of outrage that had everyone jumping in fear. All eyes falling on the witch, they watched as she rose to her feet; her expression furious. A moment later, the throne she had been sitting on exploded in a blast of black fire as she stalked across the room. Immediately Jadeite was on his feet running away from the witch. Finding his actions to be wise, Serena ran to her friends and called on the power of the Silver Crystal to free them.

Their gaze falling on Jadeite, they found the man approaching the exit of the chamber when Allura held one hand out and beckoned him toward her; her fingers sparkling with black magic. "Get back here you spineless wimp!" she snarled.

To their great surprise, Jadeite's body betrayed him as he began to walk back toward the witch. From the scared look on his face, the group could guess that the witch had him under some sort of spell that was causing his legs to move him toward her. "No, no, no!" he cried out in fear as he approached her, "I'm sorry! I swear I can do better!"

"SILENCE!" Allura roared, moving him directly in front of her with another wave of her hands. "When I freed you, I told you that I accepted nothing but results and yet you give nothing but failure and disappointment!"

Jadeite's body trembled as he shook his head. "B-b-but you al-also said that if I failed you that you might still have some use for me," he said, in a small voice.

Allura's furious expression morphed into sadistic smirk that was even scarier than her fury. "I did, didn't I?" she asked to herself more than Jadeite. "We'll just have to see, now won't we?"

The group barely had time to process the comment when Allura drew her arm back. Horrified, they watched as the witch thrust her hand into Jadeite's chest; making him cry out in agony. From what it looked like on their end, her arm phased right through his chest rather than broke into it but was obviously just as painful. A moment later, Allura pulled her arm out; bringing with it what appeared to be a heart encased in purple light.

Jadeite falling to his knees in agony, Allura turned toward her captive audience with that same smirk. "You asked before how I robbed Jadeite of his free will, well this is how," she explained, holding the heart out.

Immediately, Serena and the others felt their breakfast trying to come back up and wrestled to keep it in its place. They had seen some horrible things in their fights against evil but this took the cake.

Ignoring their looks of disgust, Allura turned back to look down at the pained face of the still alive Jadeite. "When you hold a heart in your hand, you control it," she continued, "More specifically, what I hold in my hand is the magical essence of Jadeite's heart: a Heart Jewel. But that is of little importance, what matters is that with a person's Heart Jewel, I can control their every move—make them kill even the one they love most."

"B-but it was still in his chest," Artemis argued, regaining his voice first.

Allura looked at him condescendingly, holding the heart out toward them once again. "That may be true, but when I freed Jadeite from his prison I placed a spell on his heart to ensure that he would obey me but I didn't take his heart," she replied. With her free hand, she waved it over the heart, "But now I remove my spell."

Slowly, the purple light began to fade as Allura did just that. Beneath the veil of purple light was a pitch black jewel shaped like a heart with a kind of otherworldly glow to it. From where they stood, the group could barely make out magic swirling within the object. Seeing the heart, the others looked perplexed as they had anticipated the heart to be red and bloody yet it looked just like a gem.

Allura on the other hand, looked at it like it was the most precious thing in the world to her. With a tender smile, she ran her hand over it. "Beautiful, simply beautiful," she murmured.

Her words filling him with hope, Jadeite looked up at her with a smile. "Does that mean I'm still useful?" he croaked.

"Perhaps," Allura said, building up his hopes, "But let's take a gander at what lies inside your heart!" She didn't wait for a response as she tossed the jewel into the air and threw a blast of magic at it. "Show me your Dream Mirror! Show me your Heart Crystal!" she yelled with a sadistic grin.

The blast connecting with the heart, Jadeite let out a howl of agony. The blast passing through the heart, it came out as two separate orbs of light before the heart fell back into Allura's hands. Jadeite's cries fell silent as the pain of the separation caused him to pass out—as the scouts were accustomed to when someone had their Heart Crystal or Dream Mirror extracted.

The light from the blast fading away, it left in its place an ordinary Dream Mirror and an unusual heart crystal. Unlike normal Heart Crystals that were red and had light pulsing in them, Jadeite's Heart Crystal was as black as his heart with darkness pulsing within it. From their experience with the Heart-Snatchers, the scouts knew that the brighter the light in the Heart Crystal the purer the heart. Considering how black Jadeite's heart was and how dark his Heart Crystal was, it didn't take a genius to guess that Jadeite there was nothing good about Jadeite.

Her eyes on the Heart Crystal, Allura grinned as she used her magic to draw it toward her; ignoring the mirror as it floated down and back into Jadeite's heart. "Oh yes," she purred, "This is just what I needed, a Heart Crystal teeming with darkness."

Her words snapping them out of her trance, Sailors Pluto and Neptune attacked; unleashing their blasts right at the witch. Seeing the blasts, Allura's pupils glowed violet in retaliation. The two attacks barely sailed five feet toward the witch when they imploded on themselves.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Death Ribbon Revolution!"

Her pupils glowing silver, Allura halted the attacks directly between her and the scouts. Not giving them a chance to retaliate, she stomped her foot and summoned ribbons of darkness to bind them.

Releasing the Heart Crystal, Allura left it to float where she was while she walked toward the struggling scouts. "You're actually trying to save the man who killed our people during the siege of the Moon Kingdom?" she asked in disbelief, stopping a few feet away.

Serena glared at the witch. "He may have done some horrible things in his life, but he doesn't deserve to die the way you're planning on making him," she snarled.

"Serena is right!" Darien yelled, "The only reason he's the way he is is you!"

Allura rolled her eyes at the statement. "All I did was exploit the darkness in his heart—and considering the state of his Heart Crystal I'd say that it was pretty much filled with it," she retaliated, "But you are right, he doesn't deserve to die the way he is right now."

Her words surprised the scouts. They had expected her to say something along the lines of yes he did deserve to die this way, not that. Speechless, the group watched as the witch walked back to the Heart Crystal.

Taking the Heart Crystal in her free hand, Allura turned back to the group and held out the heart once more. "When I said that holding a heart in your hands gave you control of its owner, I meant it," she said. Turning back to Jadeite she nodded her head. "On your feet lackey!"

To their great surprise, the scouts watched as Jadeite slowly rose to his feet and blinked open his vacant eyes. Never before had they experienced someone getting up after losing their Heart Crystal—Mina didn't count because she technically held on to it for a bit before collapsing from exhaustion—and this was a first for them. Aside from the dead look in his eyes, Jadeite looked completely normal. If the power of a holding a heart could do that and Allura could hold it, then they were in serious trouble.

Turning back toward the scouts, Allura nodded her head at Serena. "Since she won this duel, be a lamb chop and give her what she's won."

Nodding wordlessly, Jadeite turned toward the scouts and made his way toward them. Thoroughly creeped out by Jadeite's state of being, Serena tried in vain to break free of Allura's hold on her. Stopping in front of her, Jadeite shuffled through his deck for a moment before producing two cards. Allura's magic lifting her arms up, Serena watched as Jadeite placed Queen Metalia and the Great Ruler ritual card in her hands in addition to a transparent Locator Card.

"Now come back here." Not even giving Serena or the scouts a second glance, Jadeite turned and walked back toward Allura. Jadeite had barely gotten halfway to the suspended attacks when Allura nodded her head at him. "Stop," she commanded, making him stop. "About-face!"

Jadeite facing the scouts, Allura moved to stand before the suspended attacks. Releasing her grip on the Heart Crystal, she waved her free hand in a circular motion to trap the attacks in a bubble. Their eyes fixed on the attacks, the scouts prepared themselves for Allura to send the attacks back at them and wipe them out.

Eyes filled with admiration, Allura placed one hand on the bubble surrounding the attacks. "Such power you possess," she commented, "Fire, ice, electricity, wind, light, even destruction. There is beauty in it, yet their beauty is wasted on defending good."

Jupiter glared at her. "That's because we actually have hearts and care about people!"

Allura ignored her outburst and gazed at the heart she held. "Intriguing things hearts," she began. "They are extremely powerful objects. They are the source of our very beings: our emotions, our hopes…even our dreams. They are our very essence. And yet they are so very fragile."

She held the heart up in admiration. "Hearts are so easily broken— or shattered—beyond repair. They may heal over time, but they are never as strong as they once were."

Tearing her gaze away from the organ, Allura gave the scouts a wicked smirk, telling them that things were about to get really ugly.

"Just as the heart, the Heart Jewel is just as fragile. Removing the jewel strengthens it so that it can exist outside the body. It is impervious to everything but the actions of man. When you hold it, you influence that person's essence and that influence is translated back to the person; hence why holding it gives you control over that person. And when you destroy the Heart Jewel, you destroy everything that makes up a person's being; ending their life."

All eyes on the heart, the group was filled with dread as they realized what Allura was planning on doing. She was going to crush Jadeite's Heart Jewel, thus killing him.

"But I have always wondered about whether or not extensions of a person are capable of destroying a Heart Jewel," Allura continued, her gaze falling on the trapped powers within the bubble.

The group's dread turned to complete and utter horror at Allura's implication. Not only was she going to kill Jadeite, she was going to use their powers to do so.

"No," Venus breathed.

Chuckling, Allura moved her free hand in a circular motion once more. In response, the powers contained within the sphere were combined together and whipped up into what looked like an atom. At least the powers would have looked like an atom if there was a nucleus in the center of it, but the rings of power revolved around a vacant space.

Her gaze falling on the contained attacks, Allura grinned sadistically. "You were right when you said that letting him die through the loss of his Heart Crystal and Dream Mirror—it wasn't my place since I was the one who put him on this path. But dying by the hand of those he has wronged is a fitting end; wouldn't you agree?"

Serena shook her head. "No! Don't!"

With a maniacal laugh, Allura bounced the heart in her hands; her gaze fixed on the trapped powers. "Farewell Jadeite. Thanks for your Heart Crystal!" she yelled, throwing the jewel into the bubble.

"NO!"

Ignoring their pleas, Allura waved her hands over the bubble in a colliding motion; unfreezing the powers and letting them loose on Jadeite's Heart Jewel.

Bound by Allura's magic, the scouts could only watch in horror as their own powers were used to murder. The heart becoming the nucleus of the atom, the rings of power began to revolve around it at high speed; becoming a blur. While they spun, they produced a glow that grew brighter and brighter with every second. After about a minute, the powers collapsed in on the heart.

The powers had barely brushed his heart when Jadeite fell to the ground like a deadweight; his eyes rolling back as he hit the dirt. The mere brush of the powers caused the heart to being disintegrating into black dust. Though the process only lasted a few seconds, to the scouts it felt like hours as they watched their own powers kill someone in the worst ways possible. When the process was complete, a pile of black dust on the ground was all that was left and Jadeite lay on the ground beside it, dead.

Waving her hand, Allura popped the bubble and walked over to Jadeite; completely ignoring the horrified expressions of her prisoners. Kneeling down beside him, Allura waved her hand over the Duel Disk Jadeite wore and made it vanish in a puff of red smoke. With another wave—this time over Jadeite's body—she caused the corpse to dissolve into a mass of grey dust.

Rising Allura smirked at the scouts. "That was just a taste of what I am capable of," she told them. "If you tango with me, I guarantee things will get even uglier." Her expression turned serious. "With that said I will only give you this choice once: hand over the Silver Crystal and I'll let the lot of you live, refuse and will destroy you if it is the last thing I do."

Serena's eyes lingered on the dust that had been Jadeite; feeling sorry for the man. While he wasn't a good man, he was an innocent bystander who got killed in the crossfire between them an Allura's vengeance. She would gladly give up the Silver Crystal if it meant her loved ones would live—even if she wouldn't—but her memories of the witch told her better. Allura couldn't be trusted; she was as slimy and tricky as a snake.

Tearing her gaze away from Jadeite's remains, Serena glared at the witch. "The Silver Crystal will never be yours," she spat, "You may claim that you'll let us live if I hand it over, but you can't be trusted. You're a nothing but a heartless monster."

"That's right!" Luna growled, "There is nothing good or honest about you!"

Frowning in disappointment, Allura summoned the stolen Heart Crystal to her hand. "Then prepare yourselves for your last battle," she sneered, "Because this is one fight that you will not walk out of alive dearies."

Artemis looked at her haughtily. "You said that once before and it ended with you sealed away in the Negaverse."

Allura glared at the man. "That may be true, but it also ended with the end of the Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity's death," she shot back. "And unlike last time, I have a better, full-proof plan to get the Silver Crystal."

"Bring it on witch!" Uranus snarled.

"Indeed I shall," Allura said. She smirked arrogantly at Serena, "A little word of advice: if you see someone beckoning you to follow them, it'd be wise to follow or else I might just start picking off your loved ones one by one."

Though worried by the mere idea, Serena kept her expression stoic rather than giving the witch the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. She couldn't show her any signs of weakness.

Turning her back on the scouts, she walked away a few feet before stopping and turning back to give her a wicked smirk. "Until we meet again, keep your friends close, your daughter closer and your precious Yami closest of all."

Yami and Rini's lives threatened, Serena's expression morphed to full blown panic. Allura knew full well how to hurt her.

Getting the reaction she wanted, Allura let out a cruel laugh. Turning away, she lifted her hand and brought it down in a pumping motion before vanishing into thin air.

The witch gone, the group was relieved to find their binds vanishing with her. Their relief was short lived, though, when a shattering sound filled the room. Looking up, the sight of the glass ceiling shattering filled them with dread. Hearing a crumbling sound, they looked around to find the room around them falling apart. The room crumbing around them at an alarming rate, they had absolutely no time to use the Sailor Teleport to reach safety.

Not going down without a fight, Jupiter sprang into action. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" she screamed, aiming her attack at the falling glass.

Following her lead, Mercury, Mars and Venus aimed their attacks at the crumbling structures around them. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

To the scouts' great surprise, the attacks sailed right through their targets as if they weren't even there. A moment later they understood why when the pieces of the room began breaking up into orbs of light; the scene behind them the walls of an alley. The room they were in was nothing more than a product of Allura's magic—an illusion. They were actually still in the alley.

Their worry fading away to relief, the scouts waited as the illusion crumbled around them. Within minutes, the illusion had faded away to leave them in a dank and dirty alley. The threat of danger over, the scouts reverted back to their civilian forms as their minds drifted back to what just happened.

Her expression grim, Trista stated, "We have our second enemy."

Luna nodded, "I just didn't think it would be someone as twisted as Allura."

"Who was that nutjob?" Mina asked, not knowing Allura.

"Yeah!" Lita agreed.

"She was the last court sorceress of the Moon Kingdom," Artemis explained. "She was once revered and loved for her magical abilities but then she started using her powers for evil and was banished to the Negaverse for eternity the crimes of treason and treachery after she tried to take over the Moon Kingdom."

"How powerful is she?" Raye asked, worried.

To their surprise, Serena was the one to answer. "The job of the court sorcerer or sorceress was to defend the Moon Kingdom and the royal family so that the Silver Crystal wouldn't have to be used."

"How do you know that moon-face?" Amara asked.

"She must have remembered it when she was speaking with Allura," Trista said, "But she is correct, that was her job. And she was the most powerful sorceress the Moon Kingdom ever saw; she could do things not even her teacher could do."

"Like rip out people's hearts?" Darien asked.

Luna nodded. "Exactly like that," she confirmed, "In fact, she was so strong that there is not a doubt in my mind that she could have stopped the destruction of the Moon Kingdom single handedly."

That had the group flinching in fear. Galaxia had been a nightmare to deal with, but she didn't wield power anywhere near as terrifying as Allura's. Now they had to deal with a psychotic witch who got a kick out of causing misery. They just couldn't catch a break.

"I'm afraid that right now, the only person capable of even remotely dealing with her is Serena," Luna continued, "And that's only because she has the Silver Crystal."

They had to give the cat that. Serena was the only one capable of dealing with Allura and even then it could cost her her very life. It was their job to protect their princess, not the other way around. If they were to stand a chance against Allura, they were going to need to get stronger.

"We need to get stronger," Michelle said.

Hotaru nodded in agreement. "The way she manipulated our attacks proves that she is too powerful for us in our current forms," she agreed, "There has to be a way for us to get stronger."

Artemis sighed. "I'm afraid Luna and I can't help you there girls," he said, "We were pushing it when we upgraded your power-sticks but since Helios and Hotaru boosted your strength, it's beyond our ability."

"There has to be a way," Serena said, desperate. "We can't let that witch win."

"And we won't," Lita assured her.

"That's right," Darien agreed, "The fact that the Rini we met last night exists means that there is a way to defeat Allura."

Serena had forgotten all about that. Considering that Rini said that Battle City was where she and Atem got back together and that Allura was using Battle City for her evil, that meant that the only way that the second Crystal Tokyo could exist was by going through Allura. That meant that there had to be a way to be a way to stop her. She wondered if Rini could spill on how to do it.

Her intentions must have been written all over her face because Trista shook her head. "Don't even think about asking Rini," she warned, "The girl knows enough about time travel to know to let things happen on their own."

Well, so much for that plan.

"I think the best course of action would be to call up Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald and the Four Sisters tonight and discuss the situation with them," Amy suggested, "They know more about the future than any of us—minus Trista of course—and aren't as tightlipped as Trista—no offense."

Trista waved off the comment. "None taken," she replied, "And that does sound like a viable course of action."

The group murmured in agreement. While their friends from Nemesis might not know anything about the second Crystal Tokyo or its history, they might at least know how to boost their strength. And considering the power that Allura had just displayed, they were going to need it.

"Then we have our plan," Hotaru stated.

"Indeed," Trista confirmed, her distant tone worrying them. "But in the meantime I believe it would be a wise idea to return to Battle City; we've been gone roughly an hour and Yami's duel is surely over by now."

Serena flinched at the mention of her soon-to-be-again-boyfriend. Despite Allura's threat against him, she had completely forgotten all about him. If Crystal Tokyo was going to happen at all, the two of them would have to spend some time together so that they could get to know one another and fall in love again.

Mina nodded. "Good idea Trista, we don't need them getting suspicious about us," she said.

Turning around, Amara gestured toward the other intersection. "Considering that he only saw Serena, Darien, Hotaru and Trista enter the alley it's probably best if we split up as to not draw any suspicion."

Serena nodded in agreement. "Good idea; I already have to explain to him what happened I don't need to have to explain how four people went in and our entire party came out."

Interested by the explanation, Darien looked at her curiously. "And what are you doing to tell him?"

"I have to admit, I'm interested to hear that myself," Luna confessed.

All eyes on her, Serena shrugged. "No idea; but obviously not that a psychotic witch is after me," she commented. "I'll just give him the cliff-notes version; I was lured into a duel and won."

"And if he asks for details?" Raye pressed.

Serena glared at her friend. "I don't know, but I do know that every minute we're here is another that I have to spend explaining what just happened to him."

"Good point," Raye agreed.

Agreeing with the two, the group split up; agreeing to speak more about their dilemma later that night.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it!**

**In regards to the heart, I dubbed it a Heart Jewel because the hearts in OUaT look like they're jewels—plus I read a fanfic in which the heart was called that and decided to stick with it. And the idea regarding how holding a heart in your hand controls it, I thought of that off the top of my head and it actually made sense. **

**As for the Dream Mirror residing within the heart, that came from something I heard when I was a kid: that dreams are a reflection of the heart's desires. Thinking back over the Dream Arc/SuperS Arc of Sailor Moon, it actually made perfect sense considering that all the dreams that were revealed were something that someone held dear to their heart.**

**The spell Allura used to control the heart while it was inside Jadeite was entirely mine and I'm proud of it!**

**Until next time, please let me know what you thought in a review!**


End file.
